Kabuto - The One and Only
by maxpower02
Summary: A re-imagining of Kamen Rider Kabuto. In 1997, a meteorite hits the city of Jakarta in Indonesia, bringing with it a hostile race called the Worms. A secret organization, ZECT, is mobilized to combat the threat with the Masked Rider System. Join Krishna Sadhana as he fights the Worms as Kamen Rider Kabuto, while unraveling the dark secret of ZECT at the same time.
1. The Greater Destiny

_The year was 1966. During the Indonesian government's war against communism, an asteroid from space fell down at Kalideres, a district located at the outskirts of Jakarta. The asteroid brought along with it a race of beings calling themselves Natives. The Natives looked like human-sized walking __chrysalis, green in color. They had faces that looked like skulls being held up by green arms and with a single horn protruding from the front. The Indonesian government, wanting the existance of the Natives to remain a secret, helped the Natives to blend in within society. The Natives quickly blend in with the Indonesian society, thanks to their little yet dark secret. They could copy the genetic code of a person they came into contact with, including their memories and, in a woman's case, a pregnancy._

_The Natives warned the humans about the coming of their hostile cousins, an alien race called the Worms. The Worms, having the same capabilities as the Natives, wished for the destruction of the Natives. In order to aid the Natives in combating the Worms, both Natives and humans constructed special battle systems to counteract the Worms' power. Thus, the Masked Rider System was born. But, some of the Natives had a dark agenda hidden among them._

_While most Natives wished to live in peace with the humans, this small group of Natives dreamt of something much more radical – converting every human on Earth into Natives like them, thus achieving the "ideal peace." To hide their secret agenda, these Natives cooperated with the Indonesian government to create a special militaristic task force. This force was dubbed ZECT. Their main warriors would be the Riders. It took twenty-two years to get everything set for the Rider system._

_And then...came 1997. Another asteroid hit Jakarta, this time right at the heart of the Indonesian capital. This is the meteor that brought the hostile Worms. Looking like the Natives but lacking the horn, these Worms sought destruction and mayhem in order to eliminate their Native counterparts. At first the Worms work silently. Then slowly, the actions of the Worms came into the attention of the Indonesian government. In the year 2005, ZECT issued that they're finally reviving the Masked Rider System. The first system, coded "MRS-001/KABUTO," was primed to release...but then this happened._

**Kamen Rider Kabuto – The One and Only**

**OP: NEXT LEVEL****– Yu-Ki**

**(Instruments)** Three large insect wings cover the screen, with three green spots appearing on them. Shots of Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Masked Form are shown from various angles, before the insect wings are destroyed by Kabuto in one slashing attack. The scene then changes to a warehouse, where several Worms are being cornered by Kabuto in his Rider Form. Several shots of Kabuto's Rider Form are then shown from various angles, before the Rider makes a jump to the air. And then a scene that depicts Kabuto (Rider Form) riding his motorcycle, the Kabuto Extender, is shown.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Kabuto rides his Kabuto Extender into a warehouse area, before disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

**(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)** As the cherry blossoms disappeared, three people are seen walking towards opposite directions, a young man and two young women.

**(Erabareshi mono naraba)** The close-ups of the three people are shown, before switching into a scene where a meteorite crashes into the Tanah Abang district.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Several Worms are shown inside an abandoned warehouse, before a flash of light appears, transforming the Worms into a group of normal looking people. Afterwards a shot of the National Monument from below is shown, the sun shining brightly above it.

**(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)** The Kabuto Extender speeds into an alleyway and disappears from sight, before the young man from before walks out from the alleyway, smiling at the camera.

**(Jikan ga nai)** A Daihatsu Gran Max and a Honda XR250 Motard are seen speeding through the same warehouse area from before; with the motorcycle overtaking the van as a holographic ZECT logo is seen next to the two vehicles.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** The Kabuto Extender is seen once again, this time speeding through the congested Jakarta traffic, before a close-up shot of Kabuto Masked Form riding the motorcycle is seen.

**(tokei ni hashirase)** Several ZECTroopers are seen firing on a group of Worms inside an abandoned building, before one of the Worms transforms itself into a spider-based evolved Worm, colored ruby and blue, which takes out the ZECTroopers with ease.

**(ashita no sono saki e)** The Kabuto Extender arrives to the scene, attracting the Worms' attention as Kabuto dismounts from the vehicle.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)** Kabuto initiates the "Cast Off" sequence, transforming into his offense-oriented Rider Form, his rhinoceros beetle horn latching into his helmet as his blue visor glowed, signaling the complete transformation.

**(Na ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)** Kabuto and the Worms stared at each other, ready for combat, before Kabuto swiftly takes out three un-evolved Worms with ease thanks to his "Clock Up" function.

**(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)** Kabuto swiftly presses three buttons on his belt buckle as the evolved Worm tried to perform a sneak attack on him, causing blue tachyon particles to circulate from his belt into his horn, before being channeled to his right leg. He then performs a roundhouse kick with the energized leg striking the evolved Worm's skull, causing it to explode.

**(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)** Kabuto poses victoriously amidst the explosion, performing his usual point-to-the-sky pose.

**(Tsuite koreru nara...)** Kabuto stood up stoically in a middle of a park, with the same insect wings from before covering up the screen just as the camera made a close-up shot of Kabuto. The title of the fan-fic appears in the middle of the screen.

**Episode 1: The Greater Destiny**

**11 January 200****6**

**ZECT Secret Facility, midnight**

ZECT's secret facility, located in the outskirts of Jakarta, is the place where the organization stores it's Masked Rider System. For 39 years the organization had perfected the weapons to combat the hostile Worms in secret, disguising their facility as a normal warehouse. Guarded by hundreds of ZECT's personal task force, the ZECTroopers, this building was a literal fortress. But not for long.

A shadowy humanoid being sneaked through the building's back door as the two ZECTroopers who are guarding the door are seen too busy playing cards. The being makes it's way through the facility, avoiding detection from the patrolling ZECTroopers as well as the men and women in lab coats, the ZECT scientists. Eventually the being arrived at the heart of the facility, a transparent room with a metallic briefcase inside of it. The being approaches the room's door, before taking out a metallic can from his pocket. The being then sprayed the can's contents on the room's floor, revealing a series of laser tripwires, ready to alert the ZECTroopers of any intruders. The being silently tip-toed his way through the tripwires, before reaching the metallic suitcase. Slowly the being opened the case, revealing a metallic belt and a small red robotic looking rhinoceros beetle. The sides of the belt each had a square shaped pad while the buckle had a type of docking platform on it. It seems the beetle can place itself on the platform.

"MRS-001/KABUTO," the being said to himself as he gazed upon the items, "My father's heritage...it's mine!"

The being quickly closed the suitcase and made his hasty escape. Unfortunately he stepped on a tripwire, triggering the facility's alarm.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**"

"Shit!" the being cursed as alarms blared throught the facility. The being then ran through the facility's metallic corridors, only to be barred by a platoon of ZECTroopers.

"Hold it right there!" the ZECTroopers shouted in unison, aiming their machine guns at the being.

The being slowly lifts his hands, as the ZECTroopers quickly approaches the being, attempting to snatch the silver suitcase away from him. Suddenly the being reacted, unlocking the suitcase before kicking the object into the air, prompting the robotic beetle to fly away from it's case and the belt to fall out. The being quickly punches some ZECTroopers away as the belt fell into his hands, the being quickly wearing the belt around his waist. He then catches the mecha beetle with his right hand.

"Incredible..." gasped one of the ZECTroopers.

"Grandmother once said this..." the being said, taunting the ZECTroopers with the mecha beetle on his right hand as he raised his left arm into the air, his left index finger pointing upwards, "...walking the path of Heaven...I shall rule all."

"What's the meaning of that bullshit?" another ZECTrooper asked.

The being didn't respond. Instead he slid the mechanichal beetle into the docking platform on his belt buckle.

"**Henshin,**" the being said.

"**HENSHIN****.**"

**201****3**

**Tanjung Priok Warehouse, 10am**

A security guard is seen patrolling a warehouse in Tanjung Priok, when he suddenly notices a shadow moving swiftly behind several boxes. Quickly the security guard takes out his flashlight, turning it on as he aimed it at the boxes.

"Who's there?!" the security guard demanded as he looked at the boxes.

Suddenly the security guard heard a loud thud behind him. Turning around, the security guard aimed his flashlight at the shadow...which turns out to be a man that looked just like him.

"Mother of God..." the security guard gasped.

The twin smiled evilly as his body glowed green, mutating into a humanoid chrysalis with a skull-like face and thin arms with brown claws. The security guard gasped as the humanoid lifts up it's claw...

**5 minutes later...**

Two Humvees, one black and one silver, along with a Daihatsu Gran Max, is seen speeding towards the warehouse. The three vehicles, all of them with the ZECT logo emblazoned on the doors, quickly pulled to a halt in front of the warehouse, as several soldiers ran out from the Humvees. The soldiers black Kevlar vests with black suits, and black rubber gloves and rubber boots. Their helmets clearly resemble the head of an ant's, with silver anntenaes and black, compound eyes. The helmet color, like the rest of the soldier's uniform, was black with silver linings. Some silver lines adorn the wrists, ankles, and waists of the soldiers. The soldiers also wore silver belts with the world ZECT emblazoned on the buckle, and they are armed with state-of-the-art machine guns that double as a bayonet. The ZECTroopers had arrived to investigate the latest Worm situation.

"_The Worm has been detected inside this warehouse_," a female voice said from the ZECTroopers' communicators, "_Please search and destroy it._"

"Roger!" the ZECTroopers yelled in unison as they broke into the warehouse.

"_Team Alpha, search for any signs of life. Team Beta, find any signs of Worms and destroy it. Team Delta, support Team Beta, while Team Gamma, please back up Teams Alpha, Beta, and Delta._"

The ZECTroopers quickly split up into four teams and performed their respective tasks. The ZECTroopers that made up Team Alpha quickly looked around the warehouse, which was completely covered in a white, web-like substance. Soon they discovered a large, cocoon-like object hanging on the wall. One of the ZECTroopers took out his machine gun and pressed a button on the weapon, prompting a blade-like object to appear from underneath the weapon's muzzle. The ZECTrooper uses the bayonet to tore the cocoon apart, causing it's contents to drop out and fall down on the ground. As the ZECTroopers saw the contents, they all gasped in shock and disgust.

It's the building's security guards, all of them half-digested.

"Shit, the Worms must have prepared them for dinner," one of the ZECTroopers commented.

"Report to Base, there's no suvivors detected," another ZECTrooper gave out the grim report.

Teams Beta and Delta looked at the other part of the warehouse, looking for any signs of Worms. Then they saw five beings moving slowly towards them. The ZECTroopers prepared their weapons as the beings revealed themselves as the walking chrysalis that killed the security guard before...the Worms.

"Worm detected!" one of the ZECTrooper yelled, "Prepare for combat!"

The ZECTroopers quickly open fire at the creatures, which could only resist the rain of bullets. Teams Alpha then appeared and supported their comrades, showering the five Worms with bullets, while Team Gamma acted as snipers from behind the boxes, firing their guns as well.

Suddenly the windows above the ZECTroopers shatters open as more Worms dropped down to the warehouse and grabbed the Team Beta ZECTroopers who are caught off-guard. Team Alpha fires their machine guns, only to shoot their own comrades as the Worms uses them as human shields. The Wroms then throws the already dead bodies of the Team Beta ZECTroopers to the snipers, toppling the cardboard boxes the Team Gamma snipers used as cover, crushing the snipers behind the boxes to death due to the sheer weight of the boxes combined with the weight of the ZECTroopers corpses thrown at the boxes.

The remaining teams continued their all-out assault on the Worms, using either their machine guns or their retractable blades. Unfortunately for them, the Worms were still too strong for them and the body count started to rise, as the Worms one by one kills the ZECTroopers.

**Meanwhile**

A black and silver Honda XR250 Motard is seen speeding towards the very warehouse that the ZECTroopers had broken into. The motorcycle quickly approaches the three vehicles parked in front of it and stopped right next to the Daihatsu. The rider, clearly a brown-skinned and rather chubby 22 year old young woman, quickly jumped off from the motorcycle and took off her purple coat, revealing a brown, long sleeved overshirt as well as a white undershirt. The young woman was wearing a pair of black pants as well. The young woman quickly took out a white nametag with the name "RATIH ADELIA – ZECT AGENT" on it and pinned it into her overshirt, before taking off her helmet, revealing a beautiful face with shoulder-length black hair. The young woman quickly took out a pair of glasses as she places them on her face, before rushing over towards the waiting Daihatsu, quickly opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" the young woman said as she entered the vehicle, which is modified into a makeshift base. Several screens that showed the ongoing battle between the ZECTroopers and the Worms are clearly seen inside the car.

"For God's sake, Ratih, why are you late?" asked another young woman, around 23 years old of age, with rather tanned skin, an athletic build, and shoulder-length black hair. A pair of glasses is seen on the young woman's beautiful face. She was wearing the same outfit as Ratih, only black in color.

"Traffic jam at Yos Sudarso Road, Febriani, and it's not my fault," Ratih replied as she took out her ZECT-standard video camera from her pocket. Febriani could only stare daggers at her as Ratih leaped out of the car.

"Just calm down, she's just pissed that she's late," said an average-built middle-aged man, with white skin and curly but short black hair, as well as a face that indicates a Chinese descent, wearing black, formal attire. The man offered Febriani a glass of water, which the clearly infuriated young woman quickly accepting it. Febriani gulped down the contents of the glass until it was empty, before taking a deep breath, calming herself down.

**At the warehouse**

Ratih skillfully weaved through the colums and starts recording a thermal scan on the area from a safe place, feeding the stream towards the computer screens in the Daihatsu.

"At least we could get some thermal scans," Febriani said, now a bit calmed down as she and the man watched the thermal video from Ratih's camera and the live stream from the ZECTroopers' battle.

Things are looking bad for the ZECTroopers, as they were easily being beaten down by the Worm horde. Some of the soldiers are seen limping away from the battle field, lucky not to be dead. As three ZECTroopers began to stab one of the Worms, the fiend quickly threw them aside with it's right arm, before it's green skin began to turn red.

"My God!" Febriani gasped as she saw the thermal scan, "The temperature in that place is already 45 degrees Celcius! And the highest point of heat is that Worm!"

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Ratih gasped, wiping the sweat in her forehead as she continues on recording, vapor began to build up on her glasses.

As the heat began to affect Ratih as well as the ZECTroopers, the Worm's skin began to crack.

"The skin of the Worm is starting to crack, the energy levels in that place is in an all time high! Handoyo, this guy is going to molt!" Febriani said to the man, showing him the thermal scan and the live video stream.

"Alright, ZECTroopers! Ignore the heat and don't let that son of a bitch molt!" Handoyo commanded.

The ZECTroopers regain their footing and fired their machine guns at the molting Worm. It's too late. The Worm's skin cracked apart and a huge burst of energy engulfs the ZECTroopers, knocking them aside. As the smoke cleared, a humanoid spider stood in the Worm's place, it has four spider legs jutting out from it's right shoulder, with two legs sticking out from the left shoulder. The fiend's wrists are covered in oval shields, with a clawed hand appearing from underneath the shields. The Worm's coloration is now ruby and blue, with a skull-like mark on the Worm's chest. The Worm's head clearly resembles a man with long locks of hair, only it's eyes were pale white, it has a circular mouth with four, blue markings on it, and the "hairs" were actually modified spider legs. This is Aracneworm Rubor, a spider-themed evolved Worm. The ZECTroopers, seeing that one of their opponents has evolved, slowly backed away.

Meanwhile, another Worm, who had managed to knock aside a ZECTrooper, started to molt as well, bursting out from it's green chrysalis form into a black and white version of the first Aracneworm with blue eyes, called Aracneworm Nigrita. While the Worm next to it evolved into a black and yellow Aracneworm with red eyes, Aracneworm Flavus.

Back inside the Daihatsu, both Febriani and Handoyo watched the screens as the three evolved Worms stood in front of the ZECTroopers. Quickly Handoyo grabbed his communicator, opening a link of communication with the ZECTroopers.

"Everyone, eliminate those things before they Clock Up!" Handoyo commanded.

The ZECTroopers did what their superior has commanded them, aiming their machine guns at the Aracneworms and emptying it's load. But as the bullets approaches the three Worms, the fiends quickly faded into a blur, which surprised Ratih.

"They...disappeared?" Ratih asked as she took off her glasses, wiping away the vapor from it, before putting it back on, ensuring that she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. But the Worms had indeed disappeared.

As the ZECTroopers re-grouped themselves, suddenly two of them are thrown into the nearby walls by an unseen force. Another ZECTrooper tried to fire his weapon, only to be knocked aside by the unseen enemy. The other ZECTroopers began to fire erratically, blasting every inch of the warehouse with their machine guns.

Both Febriani and Handoyo sighed in disappointment at the sight in front of them. They clearly knew that they have failed their mission. The enemy force was too strong for a handful of ZECTroopers to contend.

"Retreat," Handoyo said, sighing in disappointment, "Please, retreat."

"Six are wounded," Febriani began to read the amount of casualties that they had, "Twenty-two dead."

"How on Earth are we going to tell their families?" Handoyo wondered.

The ZECTroopers are now in a mess. Most of them are either dead or lying seriously injured on the ground. The remaining ZECTroopers re-grouped themselves, as another pack of ZECTroopers was thrown into the nearby stack of cardboard boxes.

"_Calm down and use your gas bomb to retreat,_" Handoyo instructed one of the ZECTroopers.

The ZECTrooper in question nodded, as his friends are being thrown around like ragdolls, he took out a grenade launcher and fired a black metallic can right at the heart of the warehouse. Meanwhile, at the same time, a clearly shocked and terrified Ratih slowly backed away from the scene, only for a ZECTrooper to pull her arm.

"Come on! We're retreating!" the ZECTrooper commanded.

As the remaining ZECTroopers evacuated Ratih and themselves from the warehouse, the black can exploded, releasing a thick cloud of white gas that enveloped the entire warehouse.

**1pm**

The remaining ZECTroopers tended to their wounded comrades as they leaned weakly against their Humvees, clearly exhausted from their failed mission. As Ratih walked into the casualty zone, a young ZECTrooper collapsed in front of her. Ratih tried to help the young man, but the ZECTrooper gave a refusing gesture, being able to regain his footing by leaning himself against his Humvee. Ratih then notices Handoyo standing in front of a waterside, Febriani a few meters behind him.

A ZECTrooper approaches Handoyo, his right hand holding the mission's report.

"The Worms have been stopped," the ZECTrooper reported, "But we've failed to destroy the evolved ones."

"Casualties?" Handoyo asked.

"Wounded six...twenty-two are dead," the ZECTrooper replied.

Handoyo let out yet another sigh of disappointment as he walked away from the ZECTrooper, before a voice stopped him.

"Handoyo..." Ratih muttered, prompting Handoyo to stop as he looked blankly at the waterside...

**Manggarai District, 5pm**

Ratih slowly rides her motorcycle through the alleyways of Jakarta's Manggarai District, passing by several kids who are playing football on the street. As Ratih stopped in front of a white, simplistic-looking two-storey house, she turned off the engine and hop off from the Honda.

Meanwhile, behind Ratih, a suspicious-looking man, wearing a black hoodie that covered his head, approaches Ratih as she applies the bike's kickstand. And when Ratih turned her back around, the man saw his chance. He saw the young woman's wallet sticking out from her back pocket. The man quickly made his way towards Ratih and snatched the wallet away from her, before making a hasty getaway.

"Huh?" Ratih wondered as he saw the man running away from her, before realizing something, "My wallet! Hey you! Stop!"

As Ratih pursued the man, the robber tripped himself against a nearby rock, causing him to fall into the ground. Seeing her chance, Ratih tries her best to catch up with the man. In retaliation the man took out his Swiss army knife from his jacket pocket, threatening the young woman.

"Come closer and you'll die!" the robber threatened, "Seriously, I'll kill you!"

"Please calm down!" Ratih pleaded, backing away slowly, "You don't have to do this!"

"No!" the robber shouted, "Go away!"

"We can do this the easy way!" Ratih pleaded again, "Just give me my wallet and put down your knife, okay?"

"Never!" the robber shouted as he made another run for it, with Ratih chasing him.

Meanwhile, nearby, a young, tan-skinned man, around 21 years of age, was walking out from a supermarket, bringing two bags of groceries with him. The young man was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt with the map of the local Jakarta BRT system on it, and black sneakers. The man had short spiky black hair that glistened underneath the sunlight. He was walking down the alleyway when suddenly he saw the robber running past him. At first he suspected nothing, until...

"Robber! That guy got my wallet!" Ratih shouted as she chased the robber.

Realizing what is happening, the man dropped his groceries and tackeled the robber to the ground. The two then wrestled around on the asphalt for a few seconds, before the robber pinned the man on the ground, taking out his Swiss army knife. But thinking fast, the man disarmed the robber by performing a solid uppercut on the robber's jaw, before grabbing the criminal's body and knee-jerking him repeatedly. The man then performs a judo throw on the robber, slamming the robber on the ground. Ratih's wallet fell out from the robber's pocket at the same time.

"Who...are...you?" the robber gasped as the man wiped his hands.

"My Grandmother said this," the man said, raising his right hand into the air, pointing his right index finger towards the sky, "Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything." The man then pointed his right index finger towards the Sun, "My name is...Krishna...Sadhana!"

"Krishna? Is that you?" Ratih asked as she saw her savior, as if she had recognized the young man from somewhere.

Krishna picked up Ratih's wallet before giving it to the bewildered young woman, "Excuse me, how on Earth do you know my name?" he asked.

"You don't remember me?" Ratih asked, "Ratih Adelia? Come on, how can't you remember the girl that you used to have a crush on during high school..."

Krishna, who was picking up his groceries, immediately paused, turning around towards Ratih.

"Ratih-chan?" Krishna asked, before displaying a smile on his face, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ratih said as she approaches the young man, "Can't believe we haven't seen each other in what, four years?"

"Yeah," Krishna replied, smiling sheepishly, "We haven't met each other since you've graduated!"

**Manggarai Transjakarta Station, 10 minutes later**

"What brings you to Manggarai?" Ratih asked as she took Krishna to the nearby BRT station.

"Shopping," Krishna replied, "Some ingredients for my cooking needs to be picked up at a specific area."

"In other words...you go all the way from your house at Kelapa Gading just for shopping groceries?" Ratih asked.

Krishna nodded, "Like I said, I need the finest ingredients for my cooking."

"I'm very grateful you have saved my wallet," Ratih said, "How about I come over to your house tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a very good idea," Krishna smiled, "Well, I'd be better on my way. See ya!"

"See you later too!" Ratih waved as Krishna entered the BRT station to buy his bus ticket.

Krishna smiled at his old friend, while at the same time his bus arrived. Ratih waved once again as Krishna entered the bus, before leaving the area.

"Wow. Four years and he has changed very much," Ratih said as Krishna's bus disappeared around the corner.

**The next day**

**Krishna's Residence, Kelapa Gading, 9am**

A colonial-style two storey house, painted in pale white, stood proudly at the heart of the Kelapa Gading district at the north side of Jakarta. Several large trees adorned the house's front yard, giving it a rather "shaded" appearance.

Inside, the house has a minimalistic interior, a sign that it was probably renovated a few years ago. Classical music echoed throughout the house, coming from a stereo on the living room. The living room was a lush one, with ferns growing from behind the sofa and orchids hanging from the room's walls.

The dining room was located just behind the living room, linked by a small set of stairs. It also has a lush feeling to it, as orchids are seen hanging from the walls of the dining room.

Krishna was currently at the kitchen, cooking something all by himself. He boiled a pan full of spaghetti as he chopped up some onions, before placing them inside a saucepan filled with white, milky sauce that had pieces of bacon floating inside. After the spaghetti had cooked, Krishna took out a sieve and drained all the water from the spaghetti, before placing them on a bowl. He then grated some cheese, before stirring the sauce and putting out the fire. After that, Krishna took a dining plate, places some spaghetti on it, poured some sauce, and places some cheese on it, before finally placing a parsley leaf as a finishing touch.

"Spaghetti Carbonara ala Krishna," Krishna said as he gazed upon his creation, "Perfect…as always."

**5 minutes later…**

Krishna relaxes himself at the living room, sipping a cup of chocolate milk as he reads today's morning paper. And then he heard the sound of someone going down the stairs. Smiling to himself, Krishna quickly closes his paper and places it into the coffee table in front of him. Seconds later the door to the living room opened and in come a medium built girl with rather tanned skin, around 16 years old, with shoulder-length black hair. The girl was wearing the standard uniform for an Indonesian high school – a white shirt and light blue skirt. Slung behind the girl's back was a grey Eiger backpack.

"Good morning, brother!" the girl saluted in front of Krishna.

"Morning," Krishna replied, sipping his chocolate milk, "You're breakfast's ready, Niken."

Niken immediately ran up the stairs linking the living room with the dining room, before gazing at the breakfast that Krishna had made for her…

"Spaghetti Carbonara ala Krishna?" Niken gasped, "Wow! Today's breakfast is good!"

"Hey, hey, save it after you've eaten it," Krishna said, "Tell me if you've noticed anything different from my last Spaghetti Carbonara."

Niken immediately ate her breakfast, before making a delightful smile after one bite.

"It's delicious!" Niken praised, "You've added more milk in the sauce, didn't you?"

Krishna immediately jumped out from his seat in delight, his face smiling from ear to ear.

"You've noticed!" Krishna said, "By adding more milk, the consistency of the sauce became thicker, thus adding more flavor!"

"Thanks for yet another spectacular meal," Niken gave the compliment.

"You're welcome," Krishna smiled as the door bell rang, "Better get that."

Ratih, now wearing a white T-shirt with the words "YOU ARE NOT GUILTY" printed on it, a pair of black jeans, and white Crocs, stood in front of Krishna's house, gazing at the colonial building and its shaded yard in awe. Krishna walked out of his house and saw his old friend standing outside the gates. The young man quickly pressed a button located next to his front door, which enables the gates to open automatically.

"Come in!" Krishna yelled.

A bit surprised by the fact that the front gates are opened by remote, Ratih walked into the vast front yard of Krishna's house.

"Pretty house you've got there," Ratih said as Krishna took her inside, "I've never seen the automatic gate, though."

"The thing's installed about a year ago," Krishna said as he closed the door, "Quite a nice touch, don't you think?"

"I guess," Ratih replied.

Niken was still eating her breakfast when Krishna and Ratih walked into the living room. Ratih immediately took a seat on the sofa as Krishna gave her another cup of chocolate milk.

"Hey, who's that?" Niken asked as she finished up her breakfast.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you," Krishna said to Ratih, giving her a grin as he stood up, "Niken, this is my old friend from my high school, Ratih Adelia. Ratih, this is my sister, Niken Mega Ayuningtyas."

Niken quickly places her empty plate at the kitchen sink before coming down to the living room.

"Nice to meet you," Niken said as she shook Ratih's hand.

"You too," Ratih smiled.

"Bye, brother, I'm going to school," Niken said, patting Krishna's shoulder before she ran out of the house. Quickly she picked up her bike and rides off to her school.

After Niken left, both Krishna and Ratih sat down on the living room's sofa again, drinking their chocolate milks.

"Your sister…" Ratih said, "She's in an afternoon school, right?"

"Yeah," Krishna replied.

"No wonder at this hour she's still at home…" Ratih said, "By the way, you two didn't look alike. Is she adopted?"

Krishna nodded, "Her parents died in a car crash at the Jagorawi Freeway five years ago. Her father is a close friend of my father so I was given custody to take care of her."

"I see," Ratih said, sipping her milk, "Sorry to hear about that. I believe you'll make a good brother to her."

"Thanks," Krishna blushed.

"Shouldn't you attend college as well, Krishna?" Ratih asked, "Or at least get a job?"

Krishna suddenly stood up, much to Ratih's surprise, before making his trademark "point-to-the-sky" pose.

"Grandmother said this…if you're destined for something greater, you should chase that destiny, do not get distracted by anything else," Krishna said.

"Okay…" Ratih said, "What is this 'greater destiny' that you're chasing anyway?"

"It's a secret," Krishna smiled as he takes out a watering can from behind the sofa, before proceeding to water the ferns inside the room, "But I'm sure….that time will come soon."

"I don't get it," Ratih said, scratching her head, "Have to admit, during our high school times you're quite childish, chasing for my affection at every corner…but now…you've all grown up. You're a mature person now."

"All thanks to my grandmother," Krishna said, "She guided me back to the path that I'm destined for. Unfortunately she died a year ago…"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ratih said.

"That's okay," Krishna replied as he continues on watering the orchids, "Her inspiration lives on with me anyway."

Suddenly Ratih's cell phone rang. Quickly Ratih took out her Sony Ericsson Xperia and answered it.

"Yes, hello? What? Okay. You're heading towards Kelapa Gading, right? Okay. Meet you at Mall of Indonesia in 30 minutes," Ratih hanged up her phone before placing it into her pocket, "Sorry about that, Kris, work stuff."

"That's alright," Krishna replied, finishing up with his watering.

"I gotta go, okay? Urgent work stuff," Ratih said as she stood up, finishing up her milk, "Thanks for the chat anyway."

"You're welcome," Krishna said, putting down his watering can as he took Ratih outside.

"Some time later I'll visit you again, okay?" Ratih said, walking through the automatic gates.

"Yeah, thanks for the company!" Krishna waved as he closed the gates, with Ratih waving back. Krishna then entered his house again, cracking his fists. "Right, it's training time!"

**10 minutes later**

Krishna, now wearing his grey hoodie and grey boxers, is now busy with physical training at his garage, doing sit-ups, pull-ups, and push-ups, before doing it out with his punching bag. He performed several punches and kicks, before knee-jerking the said bag and finishing it off with a roundhouse kick. Dust flew from the punching bag due to the force of the kick, the bag itself was swiveling back and forth. Krishna gasped, his entire body sweating. Then he notices a metallic suitcase located at a nearby drawer. The suitcase had the ZECT logo emblazoned on it. The young man smiled at the sight of the suitcase, before resuming his training.

**Mall of Indonesia Carpark, 11.30am**

Ratih quickly ran through the empty carpark of Mall of Indonesia, before noticing the Daihatsu Gran Max from before parked there. Smiling, she quickly approaches the car and enters it.

"You're not followed, right?" Febriani asked as Ratih closes the car's door, while Handoyo is still busy tinkering with the monitors. The monitors are displaying images of a metallic belt and a small, mechanical red rhinoceros beetle. The words "MRS-001/KABUTO" are seen underneath the images.

"What important information is Handoyo going to tell me?" Ratih asked, wiping away the sweatdrops on her forehead, "And yeah, I wasn't followed."

"Seven years ago, the first Masked Rider System is stolen from us," Handoyo explained, "It's our most effective weapon against the Worms."

"Stolen?" Ratih asked.

"Yeah," Handoyo nodded, "Codenamed MRS-001/KABUTO, the device was stolen from our top secret facility by a mysterious being. Since then it's whereabouts is unknown. Despite the subsequent development of the Masked Rider System, the loss of the first MRS still bothered the upper rankings of ZECT."

"So what does it have to do with me?" Ratih asked again.

"A few hours ago energy signatures of MRS-001/KABUTO were picked up here, at Kelapa Gading," Febriani continued, "Since you're the most active ZECT agent at the area, the higher ups has assigned you to search and retrieve the stolen Masked Rider System."

"Me?" Ratih pointed herself, before realizing something, "Owh, I worked at the Kelapa Gading area..."

"And that's why we need you to search for that stolen MRS," Handoyo said, "It could be one of the customers of your workplace."

"And the energy signature hasn't moved yet," Febriani added, "So we've manage to confine the theif to the Kelapa Gading area."

"Okay," Ratih said, "But if I retrieve it, can I use it?"

"You're not qualified enough to use it!" Febriani said, "Only an experienced ZECT agent can utilize the power of the Masked Rider System."

Ratih nodded in disappointment.

**Krishna's Garage, at the same time**

A very tired Krishna walked towards a covered motorcycle, before opening the motorcycle's cover, revealing a bright red Honda CBR1000RR. It was still brand new, haven't been used yet, waiting the right moment. Krishna then took the metallic suitcase from the drawer and places it on the motorcycle's seat, before opening the suitcase...revealing a metallic belt and a red mechanical rhinoceros beetle...the stolen MRS-001/KABUTO.

"How long...do you plan to make me wait?" Krishna wondered as he gazed upon the MRS.

**5 minutes later**

Krishna, now wearing a purple _batik_ shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers, walked into his garage again, carrying a duffle bag. He then places the MRS suitcase inside the said bag before strapping it into the back of his motorcycle.

"Let's take this baby for a spin, shall we?" Krishna said as he took out a white SHOEI helmet, securing it on his head.

After adding a grey scarf around his neck, Krishna hops on into his motorcycle, revving it before driving away from the garage.

**Kelapa Gading Jogging Park, 11.45am**

A slightly-tanned and medium built young woman aged around 18 years old is seen pushing her blue fixie bicycle into the Kelapa Gading Jogging Park. The young woman had shoulder-length black hair that was tucked nicely underneath a red hijab and was now wearing a blue cotton sweater over a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white Crocs slippers. The young woman's bicycle had nothing in special, with the exception of a "BISTRO LA SALLE" sticker located at the front handlebar.

The young woman pushes her bicycle into the park via the bike trail, following the trail until she found two, middle-aged men talking to each other. Next to the men are carts that sell accessories for young women. The young woman stopped her bike in front of the two men.

"Did Persija won yesterday?" the first man asked.

"Nope," the second man replied, "Persiwa was too strong for them...they got massacred 4-1."

"What a shame," the first man spoke again, unaware that the young woman is standing in front of him and the second man, "Persija's quite good this season."

"How about we'll talk about this over lunch," said the second man, also unaware of the young woman's presence in front of him, "I know a good restaurant."

At the same time, Krishna was having a stroll nearby when he notices the two street vendors talking to each other instead of serving the young woman. Shaking his head in disappointment, Krishna quickly approached the street vendors and the young woman.

"You two are unworthy to be street vendors," Krishna said as he approaches them, gaining the attention of the vendors as well as the young woman, "This young woman here is waiting all this time for you two to finish talking. Serve her like a proper customer that she is!"

After saying those words, much to the bewilderment of the street vendors, Krishna left in a rush, which attracts the young woman's attention.

After the street vendors had served her, the young woman, now sporting a cute-looking black bow on her head, pushes her bike around the park again as she notices Krishna going towards his parked motorcycle. Still curious about the young man, the young woman quickly approaches Krishna.

"Thanks," the young woman said as Krishna takes out his helmet from under his seat, "If it wasn't for you, those guys would have ignored me longer."

"Grandmother said this," Krishna smiled, "Girls are the universe's most precious treasure. It's a duty of us boys to treat them well."

The young woman smiled as Krishna closes his motorcycle seat, his helmet on his right hand.

"Febrika Meylani Irwanda Putri," the young woman said, smiling, "But you can call me Febrika."

"Oh," Krishna gave out a rather awkward smile as he places his helmet on his motorcycle's handlebar, "Grandmother said this, walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything. My name is Krishna Sadhana."

Both Febrika and Krishna shook their hands, before Krishna picked up his helmet and wore it around his head.

"Come by to Bistro La Salle someday," Febrika said as Krishna hops on his motorcycle, "It's a few blocks away at Gading Food Boulevard."

"I'll keep that in mind," Krishna gave the reply.

At the same time, Ratih's motorcycle came to the scene, pulling itself to a halt right next to Krishna's motorcycle.

"Hey, Krishna," Ratih opened her helmet's visor, noticing the young man's brand new looking motorcycle, "Nice bike there."

"Thanks," Krishna opened his own visor as well, "Just bought it a few months ago."

"You bought that a few months ago and you ride it for the first time now?" a confused and astonished Ratih asked.

"The baby's waiting for the right moment," Krishna reply.

"Yeah...your 'greater destiny,' huh..." Ratih said.

"Inside my duffle bag here," Krishna pointed to the duffle bag strapped at the back of the motorcycle, "Is my 'greater destiny,' the one who will protect humanity."

"That's your 'greater destiny'?" Ratih asked, her hands reaching for Krishna's duffle bag, "Can I see it?"

"No!" Krishna shrieked as Ratih tried to open the duffle bag, grabbing the young woman's hands and pulling them away from the bag, "The bag musn't be opened until the right moment!"

"Sheesh, you can just tell me it's a secret," Ratih gave out a childish pout, before turning her attention towards Febrika, "And you, you're going to the restaurant, right? I'll give you a ride."

"What do you think my bike is for, genius?" Febrika responded, "I'm going there with my bike. It's enough for me."

"I'll leave you ladies to your conversation," Krishna said as he revved his bike, before riding away, blending himself with the busy Kelapa Gading traffic.

Both Ratih and Febrika looked towards Krishna's direction for a moment, before proceeding to exchange looks with one another.

**500 meters from Kelapa Gading Jogging Park, 12.00pm**

The security guard from the warehouse that had been killed yesterday suddenly appeared at Pelepah Raya Road, walking confidently at the quiet road. He was now wearing his civilian outfit, a brown vest over a brown T-shirt, brown pants, and brown sneakers.

An unmarked Ford Falcon police car watched the security guard from a distance, the two policemen inside feeling suspicious of his activity.

"Isn't that the security guard that was killed the other day?" a young, rookie policeman asked, "Should we surround him?"

"That's ZECT's job!" the policeman's senior partner replied, "We policeman can only watch."

"So what are we going to do?" the young policeman asked.

"We call ZECT," the senior replied, taking out his Motorola cell phone. He then speed-dialed ZECT, only to recieve a loud, high-pitched noise at the other end. Gritting his teeth due to the pain on his ear, the senior policeman looked at his phone, only to discover that the display on his phone has become distorted and mixed with static.

"What is going on?" the young policeman asked as he and his partner looked around...only to find the dead security guard smiling evilly at the back seat.

"How the hell did he came here?!" the senior policeman gasped.

The dead security guard smiled, his right hand reaching out towards the young policeman. A tentacle shot out from the guard's palm, piercing through the young policeman's head, killing the man instantly. The senior policeman gasped in terror as he jumped out of the car, his dead partner's body falling out behind him. Grabbing his gun from his pocket, the senior policeman looked around for any signs of the dead security guard...unaware that the zombified man is behind him. The senior policeman turned around only to recieve the biggest terror of his life.

"You!" the policeman gasped, "But you're inside the car...how come you got out that quickly?!"

The security guard's body began to glow as he mutated into his true form...a Worm. The senior policeman backed away in terror as the Worm grabbed his head with it's right hand, before stabbing through the man's body with it's left arm. Throwing the dead policeman aside the Worm's body glowed once again...assuming the form of the senior policeman it had killed. The policeman walked towards the car, opening it's door. Then he looked behind and saw a terrified Febrika, who had arrived there a few moments ago. The scared young woman slowly backed away from the scene.

**A few moments later**

Febriani and Handoyo's Daihatsu Gran Max drove along Kelapa Gading's main road as Febriani's cell phone began to rang.

"Hello?" Febriani picked up the phone.

"_A Worm has appeared at Kelapa Gading Jogging Park_," a male voice said from the other side of the line, "_The ZECTroopers has been already dispatched there. Please catch up with them_."

"Alright," Febriani replied.

"_This time for sure, we're going to kill that bastard_," the male voice said again.

"Roger," Febriani replied again, hanging up her phone.

"A Worm? At Kelapa Gading Jogging Park?" Ratih asked in disbelief. She's currently on the phone with Febriani.

"_Yes, bring your ZECT Thermal Camera there_," Febriani's voice responded from the other side of the line, "_Guess your mission's canceled...for now_."

"Roger that!" Ratih said, hanging up her phone as she hops on her motorcycle again, "You've gotta be kidding me, a few minutes ago I was there! That means...Febrika!"

Krishna was silently driving at the Kelapa Gading main boulevard when suddenly a buzzing noise was heard from behind him. The young man immediately pulled over and opened his duffle bag. He then took out the MRS suitcase and opened it. The red mechanical rhinoceros beetle was vibrating frantically inside it's slot.

"I know, partner," Krishna said, taking out the mecha beetle and releasing it into the sky, "You've finally awoken...it's time."

As the robotic beetle disappeared, Krishna wraps the belt around his waist before placing the MRS suitcase back inside the duffle bag. The young man then revs up his motorcycle again and turned around, heading towards Kelapa Gading Jogging Park.

**Kelapa Gading Jogging Park, 12.10pm**

Febrika frantically guided her bike into the park's bike trail, trying to run away from the zombified policeman that was chasing her. Then suddenly, she felt something strong grabbing her bike, throwing her off the vehicle. She looked up and saw the zombified policeman, showing no emotions on his face as he throws the bike aside. As the policeman approached her, Febrika slowly backed away, regaining her footing, before making a run for it. The policeman let out a loud growl, his body glowing as he reverted back into a Worm. As the Worm went after Febrika, the Humvees that brought the ZECTroopers pulled into the scene.

A scared Febrika ran through the quiet park, as the Worm is now hot on her trail. The young woman eventually hid herself at a playground, hiding behind the slides, while at the same time, Febriani and Handoyo's Gran Max arrived on the scene. Ratih's motorcycle also arrived at the same time.

"Team Alpha, formation A," a ZECTrooper gave out the commands as Ratih dismounted from her motorcycle, taking off her helmet and jacket before grabbing her camera, "Target 3-2-4."

The Worm had arrived at the playground where Febrika hides herself, the alien being trying to find the young girl behind the slides. Immediately the ZECTroopers arrived there, firing their machine guns at the hostile creature. Ratih arrived at the playground a few moments later, when she suddenly saw Febrika trying to crawl out of the crossfire.

"Febrika!" Ratih screamed as she ran towards the nearest ZECTrooper, attempting to disarm the soldier, "Please stop firing, my friend's in there!"

"Friend? As far as we concern there's a Worm that need to be destroyed!" the ZECTrooper said, pushing Ratih aside before joining his comrades in attacking the Worm.

"Hey!" Ratih yelled as she ran after the ZECTroopers. While at the same time, the Worm's green skin began to glow red...

"It's molting!" Febriani announced as she and Handoyo looked at the monitors.

The Worm's skin cracked open, revealing Aracneworm Rubor in it's place.

"Aim at the target!" a ZECTrooper commanded as the soldiers aimed their weapons at the newly evolved Worm.

Ratih could only watch as the ZECTroopers fired their weapons at Aracneworm Rubor, only to have their efforts fail. A few more ZECTrooper tried the close-combat option, swinging their bayonets around as they tried to land a hit on the evolved Worm. But Aracneworm Rubor was too strong for them, as it manages to knock out several ZECTroopers with it's bare hands, before lifting two of the soldiers and throwing them away like a pair of ragdolls.

"At this rate, they're going to lose!" Ratih muttered.

Aracneworm Rubor landed several hits at a ZECTrooper, before tossing away another and knocking out several more of them.

"This is going to end bad..." Ratih muttered again.

Krishna arrived at the Kelapa Gading Jogging Park, noticing a commotion at the playground area.

"There it is..." Krishna said confidently as he walked into the park complex, "Today, I will fulfill my 'great destiny'!"

Ratih walked around the playground area, desperately searching for Febrika as several ZECTroopers lay motionless around her. Panic could be clearly seen on the young woman's face as she search around the area. Ratih had searched the majority of the playground, only to find nothing but dead or injured ZECTroopers.

"Where is she?" Ratih muttered as she looked around.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Krishna was running towards the playground area, when he notices Aracneworm Rubor roaring in victory, punching away the last of the ZECTroopers.

"That bastard..." Krishna cursed as he made his way to the playground, before noticing Ratih at the area as well. "Ratih-chan?"

Ratih, who was still looking for Febrika around the playground, also notices Krishna running towards her.

"Krishna?" Ratih asked as Krishna stopped next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"And what are you doing here either?" Krishna asked back.

"Okay, you answer my question first!" Ratih said.

"You know the 'greater destiny' I'm talking about?" Krishna said, "Well it's time for you to find out."

And with that, Krishna lifted a portion of his shirt, revealing the metallic belt around his waist. Immediately Ratih's mind jolted when she saw the belt, remembering the images that Handoyo showed her earlier that day.

"MRS-001/KABUTO..." Ratih muttered, "It can't be! Krishna..."

Krishna lifted his right arm to the sky, his right hand reaching towards it. A bluish portal appeared on the sky and the red mechanical rhinoceros beetle flew out from it. The portal disappeared as Krishna grabbed the mechanical rhinoceros beetle.

"This is my 'greater destiny,'" Krishna said as he gazed upon the mecha beetle, "Today...I will create the future with my hands...I have waited 7 years for this...no...I was born for this moment!"

"Krishna..." Ratih muttered as she saw her friend with the stolen Masked Rider System.

"Now, Ratih, it's time for me to reach my 'greater destiny,'" Krishna smiled as he saw the shocked expression of his friend, "**Henshin!**"

Krishna slid the mecha beetle into the docking platform on his belt, the mecha beetle let out several glows of red and green from it's body.

"**HENSHIN,**" the mecha beetle announced in a semi-robotic voice.

A series of blue hexagonal nanotech discs flowed out from Krishna's belt, covering his entire body. A few seconds later, Krishna's body was covered in a strange black body suit that had a strange pattern on them, making him look somewhat like a soldier. Over his body suit was silver and red armor. He wore black boots with silver metal plating on them going towards his ankles. The outer side of his lower legs had silver metal plates on them and his ankles had three to four silver bands wrapped around them. He also had silver knee pads above his knees. On the sides of his thighs were metal plates. His shoulders were covered in bulky metal armor that had rounded ends. The under side of the shoulder armor was red while the rest of it was silver. The front and back of the shoulder armor each had a silver metal orb that acted like a joint. Emblazoned on his left shoulder orb was a strange symbol that looked like a rhinoceros beetle and had the word ZECT written within it. His arms were covered in silver segmented armor and his forearms were bound with silver jointed gauntlets. He wore a silver chest plate that had a red upper piece that wrapped around his neck. The helmet of Krishna's new armor was silver in color, with a silver antenna on the front of his head and a small forward facing horn on top of his helmet. He had a single blue visor set under the silver armor of his helmet, the edges around the visor trimmed in red. He also seemed to have a silver mouth plate. Finishing the look was the metallic belt with square shaped pads on each side, along with the red mechanical rhinoceros beetle. Blue waves of energy began to radiate from the armor as the visor glowed blue, signalling the completion of the transformation.

"Krishna...is that you?" Ratih gasped in awe as she saw her friend transforming into an armored warrior right before her eyes.

"Yes, it is me," Krishna responded.

"You're...Kamen Rider Kabuto..." Ratih gasped again.

Krishna smirked underneath his helmet, "If that's the name of the armored warrior, I'll accept that."

Aracneworm Rubor gave out a roar as it notices Kabuto, before making it's first move. The Worm tried to tackle Kabuto, only for the warrior to use a punch to knock the fiend into the ground. As Aracneworm Rubor got up, Kabuto approached it, delivering a series of punches into the alien's chest as Ratih watched on in amazement. Aracneworm Rubor tried a punch, but Kabuto parries it and delivered more punches into the evolved Worm's torso, before a jab to the rib knocked Aracneworm Rubor down.

Kabuto then took out a strange-looking gun, which looked like it had an axe blade as a trigger and handle with three small barrels extending out from the visor, the ZECT logo emblazoned on the axe blade. Kabuto pressed on the trigger, firing several red blasts of ionic energy at Aracneworm Rubor, knocking the evolved Worm away from the playground area and into a nearby carpark building. As Aracneworm Rubor's body smashed itself against a pile of metal boxes, Kabuto walked into the building, firing three thin laser beams from the gun's barrels. Aracneworm Rubor recovered itself, only to have it's face being shined with the lasers. Kabuto then fired his gun again, blasting Aracneworm Rubor right on the face, the lasers apparently acting as a targeting system.

Ratih entered the carpark building as Kabuto showered more ionic blasts on Aracneworm Rubor. Feeling that it had enough, Aracneworm Rubor assumed a crouching position, before vanishing away from sight.

"It Clocked Up..." Ratih said.

A surprised Kabuto was caught off-guard by the fast moving Aracneworm Rubor, and as a result, the Worm manage to grab Kabuto and lift him off his feet, throwing the armored warrior into a nearby stack of boxes as Aracneworm Rubor stood in front of box pile, giving out a grunt.

"Krishna!" Ratih yelled, "Use your..."

"I know," Krishna interrupted as he stood up, gently flicking the horn of his mecha beetle with his right hand.

This in turn caused a reaction as Kabuto's armor became surrounded in blue electricity as the outer bulky armor on his body began to quickly pop up as if become undone, the sound of power being charged can be heard from the armor.

"**Cast Off!**" Krishna exclaimed, grabbing the lifted mecha beetle horn and pulling it all the way to the right.

"**CAST OFF,**" the mecha beetle announced.

The outer armor on Kabuto's body then literally "exploded," pieces of it flying everywhere from Kabuto's body. Some of the pieces showered Aracneworm Rubor, while Ratih had to duck in order to avoid the other pieces. A rhinoceros beetle horn, attached to the chin part of Kabuto's helmet, slowly rose up and inserted itself into a slot above his blue visor, transforming the singular visor into a two-part visor. A clicking sound was heard, a sign that the horn has been locked. A small red light on Kabuto's horn, along with the blue visor, glowed for a moment, a sign that the "Cast Off" process has been completed.

"**CHANGE BEETLE,**" the mecha beetle announced again.

Ratih once again gasped in awe as Kamen Rider Kabuto switched from his defense-oriented Masked Form into a more offensive Rider Form. Kabuto still had his black body suit but most of the bulky armor was gone. Now his armored body was much sleeker. His thighs and lower legs still had the side armor platting and his feet still had the armored boots but the extra out armor was gone. He still had his silver knee pads too. Nearly all of the segmented armor on his arms were gone as well. His upper arms now only had a single silver plate covering the sides as did his forearms. His forearm armor plates connected to silver wrist bands which also connect to a black hand guard trimmed in silver on each hand. His shoulder armor was also less bulky. The top parts were a shiny red color while being trimmed in silver. The outer sides of the shoulder armor were flat yet slightly rounded. Kabuto's helmet and chest plate had undergone the biggest change. His chest plate was now more pronounced, looking like body armor. Nearly completely crimson red in color, only the lower sides around his ribs and parts of his back were trimmed in silver. A black track line separated the chest armor, giving it the appearance of two solid pectoral plates and two solid ab plates. The top of Kabuto's helmet was mostly red in color while the bottom half of the helmet was silver and trimmed in black. The black linings also seemed to separate some of the silver area, giving it a distinguished look, really like that of a rhinoceros beetle. The black part of his helmet also trimmed around his silver mouth plate and his blue visor. On the top of his helmet was a small forward facing silver horn. The long red horn from before went right up the middle of his helmet and slightly spread out to the sides at the tip of the horn.

"Now, let's dance," Krishna said, taunting Aracneworm Rubor with his ZECT Kunai Gun (the name of the unique axe-gun weapon) in it's Gun Mode.

Aracneworm Rubor charged for the offensive once more, but this time Kabuto fired his ZECT Kunai Gun, blasting the Worm once again on the chest. Quickly Kabuto throws his ZECT Kunai Gun into the air, now grabbing the weapon by the gun barrel, transforming the weapon into Axe Mode. Kabuto avoided swipes from the Aracneworm, before bashing his own weapon on Aracneworm Rubor's torso, causing large sparks to fly off from it. Several slashes and a kick later, and Aracneworm Rubor was down once again.

Kabuto calmfully walked up towards the Worm, taunting Aracneworm Rubor to land more hits on him. The evolved Worm roared in anger, preparing to use his blurring speed once again. But this time Kabuto was vigilent. Grabbing his ZECT Kunai Gun in Axe Mode, he throws the said weapon as Aracneworm Rubor was about to activate it's super speed.

"**Avalanche Break!**" Krishna exclaims as Kabuto throws the ZECT Kunai Gun at the Worm in front of him.

Just as Aracneworm Rubor was about to activate it's super speed, the ZECT Kunai Gun's axe blade struck right in the middle of the Worm's skull! Aracneworm Rubor roared in pain the axe blade embedded itself on the fiend's skull, before Aracneworm Rubor went out in a blue explosion. The explosion was so powerful, it knocked Ratih off her feet!

"Damn it!" Ratih yelled as she hits the ground, "Thank God it didn't broke my glasses."

As the smoke from the explosion cleared away, Kabuto walked towards the spot where Aracneworm Rubor exploded, picking up the ZECT Kunai Gun.

"A job well done," Krishna muttered as he stood up.

Ratih slowly dusts herself off as she stood up, looking at her transformed friend.

"Krishna..." Ratih whispered.

At the same time, Febrika walked into the carpark building, obviously bewildered by her crimson red savior.

"Wow..." Febrika gasped in awe.

Suddenly several loud footsteps were heard. Kabuto turned around towards the source of the noise, only to see a platoon of ZECTroopers coming towards him, completely surrounding the warrior as the soldiers aimed their machine guns at Kabuto. Both Handoyo and Febriani emerged from the platoon, their eyes fixed on Kabuto. Kabuto also looked at the ones who surrounded him with his blue visor...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Power of Clock Up!

**Previously on Kamen Rider Kabuto – The One and Only**

"Shouldn't you attend college as well, Krishna?" Ratih asked, "Or at least get a job?"

Krishna suddenly stood up, much to Ratih's surprise, before making his trademark "point-to-the-sky" pose.

"Grandmother said this…if you're destined for something greater, you should chase that destiny, do not get distracted by anything else," Krishna said.

"Okay…" Ratih said, "What is this 'greater destiny' that you're chasing anyway?"

"It's a secret," Krishna smiled as he takes out a watering can from behind the sofa, before proceeding to water the ferns inside the room, "But I'm sure….that time will come soon."

"You know the 'greater destiny' I'm talking about?" Krishna said, "Well it's time for you to find out."

And with that, Krishna lifted a portion of his shirt, revealing the metallic belt around his waist. Immediately Ratih's mind jolted when she saw the belt, remembering the images that Handoyo showed her earlier that day.

"MRS-001/KABUTO..." Ratih muttered, "It can't be! Krishna..."

Krishna lifted his right arm to the sky, his right hand reaching towards it. A bluish portal appeared on the sky and the red mechanical rhinoceros beetle flew out from it. The portal disappeared as Krishna grabbed the mechanical rhinoceros beetle.

"This is my 'greater destiny,'" Krishna said as he gazed upon the mecha beetle, "Today...I will create the future with my hands...I have waited 7 years for this...no...I was born for this moment!"

"Krishna..." Ratih muttered as she saw her friend with the stolen Masked Rider System.

"Now, Ratih, it's time for me to reach my 'greater destiny,'" Krishna smiled as he saw the shocked expression of his friend, "**Henshin!**"

Krishna slid the mecha beetle into the docking platform on his belt, the mecha beetle let out several glows of red and green from it's body.

"**HENSHIN,**" the mecha beetle announced in a semi-robotic voice.

And in an instant, Krishna Sadhana transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto, Masked Form.

"Krishna...is that you?" Ratih gasped in awe as she saw her friend transforming into an armored warrior right before her eyes.

"Yes, it is me," Krishna responded.

"You're...Kamen Rider Kabuto..." Ratih gasped again.

Krishna smirked underneath his helmet, "If that's the name of the armored warrior, I'll accept that."

Aracneworm Rubor gave out a roar as it notices Kabuto, before making it's first move. The Worm tried to tackle Kabuto, only for the warrior to use a punch to knock the fiend into the ground. As Aracneworm Rubor got up, Kabuto approached it, delivering a series of punches into the alien's chest as Ratih watched on in amazement. Aracneworm Rubor tried a punch, but Kabuto parries it and delivered more punches into the evolved Worm's torso, before a jab to the rib knocked Aracneworm Rubor down.

As Aracneworm Rubor's body smashed itself against a pile of metal boxes inside a carpark building, Kabuto walked into the said building, firing three thin laser beams from the gun's barrels. Aracneworm Rubor recovered itself, only to have it's face being shined with the lasers. Kabuto then fired his gun again, blasting Aracneworm Rubor right on the face, the lasers apparently acting as a targeting system.

Ratih entered the carpark building as Kabuto showered more ionic blasts on Aracneworm Rubor. Feeling that it had enough, Aracneworm Rubor assumed a crouching position, before vanishing away from sight.

"Krishna!" Ratih yelled, "Use your..."

"I know," Krishna interrupted as he stood up, gently flicking the horn of his mecha beetle with his right hand, "**Cast Off!**"

"**CAST OFF,**" the mecha beetle announced, transforming Kabuto from his bulky Masked Form to a sleeker Rider Form.

Kabuto calmfully walked up towards the Worm, taunting Aracneworm Rubor to land more hits on him. The evolved Worm roared in anger, preparing to use his blurring speed once again. But this time Kabuto was vigilent. Grabbing his ZECT Kunai Gun in Axe Mode, he throws the said weapon as Aracneworm Rubor was about to activate it's super speed.

"**Avalanche Break!**" Krishna exclaims as Kabuto throws the ZECT Kunai Gun at the Worm in front of him.

Just as Aracneworm Rubor was about to activate it's super speed, the ZECT Kunai Gun's axe blade struck right in the middle of the Worm's skull! Aracneworm Rubor roared in pain the axe blade embedded itself on the fiend's skull, before Aracneworm Rubor went out in a blue explosion. The explosion was so powerful, it knocked Ratih off her feet!

"Damn it!" Ratih yelled as she hits the ground.

Suddenly several loud footsteps were heard. Kabuto turned around towards the source of the noise, only to see a platoon of ZECTroopers coming towards him, completely surrounding the warrior as the soldiers aimed their machine guns at Kabuto. Both Handoyo and Febriani emerged from the platoon, their eyes fixed on Kabuto. Kabuto also looked at the ones who surrounded him with his blue visor...

"Good job, Ratih," Handoyo complemented as he notices Kabuto, "You've retrieved the MRS and gave it to an experienced ZECT agent."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Krishna asked as he looked at Handoyo, Febriani, and the surrounding ZECTroopers.

Realising that Kabuto spoke in a male voice, Handoyo suddenly glared daggers at the Rider. "You're not Ratih..." Handoyo growled.

"Whatever," Krishna sighed as Kabuto walked away from the scene, the dust from Aracneworm Rubor's explosion covering him as he disappears inside a cloud of dust.

Immediately the ZECTroopers mobilized into action, going inside the dust cloud to find any signs of Kabuto. But as they looked inside the dust cloud, they could only find a messed-up pile of metal boxes and pieces from the wall where the Aracneworm broke into.

"Target lost," a ZECTrooper reported.

A ZECTrooper then found a bewildered and amazed Ratih standing inside the dust cloud, before gesturing towards Handoyo and Febriani. The two then approached the ZECTrooper and Ratih, obviously confused on what is going on.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" Ratih asked as both Handoyo and Febriani approached her.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto – The One and Only**

**OP: NEXT LEVEL****– Yu-Ki**

**(Instruments)** Three large insect wings cover the screen, with three green spots appearing on them. Shots of Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Masked Form are shown from various angles, before the insect wings are destroyed by Kabuto in one slashing attack. The scene then changes to a warehouse, where several Worms are being cornered by Kabuto in his Rider Form. Several shots of Kabuto's Rider Form are then shown from various angles, before the Rider makes a jump to the air. And then a scene that depicts Kabuto (Rider Form) riding his motorcycle, the Kabuto Extender, is shown.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Kabuto rides his Kabuto Extender into a warehouse area, before disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

**(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)** As the cherry blossoms disappeared, Krishna, Ratih, and Febrika are seen walking towards opposite directions.

**(Erabareshi mono naraba)** The close-ups of Krishna, Ratih, and Febrika are shown, before switching into a scene where a meteorite crashes into the Tanah Abang district.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Several Worms are shown inside an abandoned warehouse, before a flash of light appears, transforming the Worms into a group of normal looking people. Afterwards a shot of the National Monument from below is shown, the sun shining brightly above it.

**(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)** The Kabuto Extender speeds into an alleyway and disappears from sight, before Krishna walks out from the alleyway, smiling at the camera.

**(Jikan ga nai)** A Daihatsu Gran Max and a Honda XR250 Motard are seen speeding through the same warehouse area from before; with the motorcycle overtaking the van as a holographic ZECT logo is seen next to the two vehicles.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** The Kabuto Extender is seen once again, this time speeding through the congested Jakarta traffic, before a close-up shot of Kabuto Masked Form riding the motorcycle is seen.

**(tokei ni hashirase)** Several ZECTroopers are seen firing on a group of Worms inside an abandoned building, before one of the Worms transforms itself into Aracneworm Rubor, which takes out the ZECTroopers with ease.

**(ashita no sono saki e)** The Kabuto Extender arrives to the scene, attracting the Worms' attention as Kabuto dismounts from the vehicle.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)** Kabuto initiates the "Cast Off" sequence, transforming into his offense-oriented Rider Form, his rhinoceros beetle horn latching into his helmet as his blue visor glowed, signaling the complete transformation.

**(Na ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)** Kabuto and the Worms stared at each other, ready for combat, before Kabuto swiftly takes out three un-evolved Worms with ease thanks to his "Clock Up" function.

**(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)** Kabuto swiftly presses three buttons on his belt buckle as Aracneworm Rubor tried to perform a sneak attack on him, causing blue tachyon particles to circulate from his belt into his horn, before being channeled to his right leg. He then performs a roundhouse kick with the energized leg striking Aracneworm Rubor's skull, causing it to explode.

**(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)** Kabuto poses victoriously amidst the explosion, performing his usual point-to-the-sky pose.

**(Tsuite koreru nara...)** Kabuto stood up stoically in a middle of a park, with the same insect wings from before covering up the screen just as the camera made a close-up shot of Kabuto. The title of the fan-fic appears in the middle of the screen.

**Episode 2: The Power of Clock Up!**

**The next day**

**Krishna's Residence, 9am**

The classical music from the stereo on the living room played once again as Krishna busies himself in preparing breakfast for Niken. Today he's going to cook some fish soup, a meal from the Batam area at the Riau Islands. To do that, he cooked some broth as he guts out a carp, before shredding off the fish's scales. He then chopped some onions and places it into the pot of broth. Krishna chopped up the carp, de-boning every part of the fish before placing the pieces into the broth as well.

"My fish soup is cooking quite nicely," Krishna said to himself as he stirred the fish soup, "I wonder if Niken's going to like this."

**5 minutes later**

Krishna is sitting on his sofa, reading today's issue of The Jakarta Post as Niken walked into the living room.

"Good morning, brother!" Niken said, giving a cheerful smile and a salute to her brother.

"Morning," Krishna replied, "Your breakfast is on the table."

As Krishna continues on to read his newspaper, he can clearly hear Niken yelling, "Fish soup! What a nice breakfast!" as she sat down for her breakfast. The young man gave out a smile, knowing that his adopted sister is enjoying the breakfast that he has made for her.

"For nothing to appear after all this time...that means that organization has that kind of power," Krishna muttered, as he is still bothered by Ratih not answering his question the other day, "What is she doing at that park anyway? With that thing and those soldiers?"

"What are you talking about?" Niken asked, overhearing Krishna's muttering, "Are you going out with Ratih on a date?"

"Oh!" A startled Krishna gasped, "It's not that...Ratih's offering me a job at a kindergarten...to teach children English!"

"Wow! I think that suits you, brother!" Niken replied.

"Really?" Krishna smiled, closing up his newspaper as he stood up and makes his way towards the dining area, sitting in front of his adopted sister, "Maybe I should teach at Niken's school instead! You and your friends will enjoy the beautiful language of English under my tuition!"

"That's great!" Niken stood up in amazement.

**ZECT HQ, at the same time**

Handoyo, Febriani, and Ratih stood inside an empty room at ZECT's headquarters, the three of them discussing about the stolen MRS-001/KABUTO that Ratih failed to retrieve the day before.

"So you found the MRS but you didn't retrieve it, do you?" Febriani asked.

"That's right," Ratih replied.

"Then...who stole the MRS and uses it to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto?" Febriani asked again.

"Well..." Ratih stammered, knowing that she couldn't tell her superiors about her dear friend Krishna, "It was a man...who I never saw for four years. He's a bit weird, though."

"Weird?" Febriani lifted her right eyebrow.

"People who aren't members of ZECT are not qualified to use the MRS," Handoyo said, "Ratih, you find that man. Febriani..."

"Yes?" Febriani responded.

"The headquarters has found someone who will use the MRS-001/KABUTO once Ratih has retrieved it. He will enter a week's worth of trial period with us," Handoyo said.

"Then I'll inform him of the MRS and assign him to help Ratih with the job of retrieving it," Febriani said, walking towards the room's door.

"No," Handoyo interrupted, stopping Febriani, "There's somewhere I'd like you to go first."

**National Monument Park, 9.50am**

Febrika rode her bicycle through the bicycle trail at the National Monument Park, weaving her way through the clusters of leaves that covered the trail. She then stopped at a secluded area, securing her bike on a nearby tree as she sat down under it, taking out a drawing pad from her grey jacket. Then she took out a pencil and starts drawing on the said pad. She has already drawn a picture of a female fairy, lying on the ground in sadness and loneliness. Febrika then sketched a picture of a male fairy, trying to reach out to the sad female fairy. Suddenly, as Febrika gazed upon the drawings, they came alive, the female fairy slowly standing up as the male fairy helped her back to her feet. The male fairy then embraces the female fairy and the two hugged each other, their wings expanding in happiness.

"It's okay..." Febrika whispered, "I'm by your side."

Suddenly the drawing of the male fairy hugging the female fairy appeared on Febrika's drawing pad, apparently she had drawn them as she imagined them in front of her eyes.

"I'm by your side," Febrika whispered again as she slowly closes her drawing pad.

A few moments later Febrika packed her stuff and places it into the basket in front of her bicycle, ready to leave the park. Febrika slowly strolls away from the area, as a thin cloud of black smoke billowed above her. Looking towards the direction of the smoke, Febrika saw, from a distance, the area of Tanah Abang district completely flattened to the ground by a gigantic explosion.

"Ground...zero..." Febrika muttered, slowly pushing her bike away.

**Cikini District, 12pm**

"What'll we do if we find the guy who transforms into Kabuto?" Ratih asked Febriani as they walked underneath an overhead railway, near the Cikini Train Station, "Don't tell me we'll let him join up."

"If this guy that you've met is useful, that's a possibility," Febriani replied.

"And then he's going to be below me, right?" Ratih asked again, despite knowing all too well that Krishna doesn't like to be considered as a 'number two' in anything, "That's nice."

"The problem is if he refuses to join ZECT," Febriani said again.

"What'll happen?" Ratih asked.

"Well...we're going to eliminate him," Febriani replied.

"Eliminate him?" Ratih gasped, "As in killing him?! Are we even allowed to do that?! Here?! In the modern era?! In Indonesia?!"

"Our missions requires us to do that," Febriani sighed, "Realise that when you act from here on."

As the girls continued on walking, they are interrupted by the sound of an incoming motorcycle. A ZECT agent is coming towards them, bringing with him a modified red and silver Honda CBR1000RR. The motorcycle had a red, rhinoceros beetle-like attachment on it's front, as well as additional red, silver, and gold armoring on the sides. Immediately the agent brought the motorcycle to a halt next to both Febriani and Ratih. As the agent went away from the scene, Febriani quickly took out a helmet from under the motorcycle's seat as Ratih revs up the cycle's engine.

"Nice," Ratih gave the compliment as the motorcycle lets out it's characteristic revving noise, "I don't know who's the guy that HQ has sent for us...but I know that he's one lucky bastard!"

"Go already," Febriani said, putting on her helmet as she hops on the motorcycle, "It's time for your part-time job, right?"

**Kelapa Gading Boulevard, 12.30pm**

Krishna was walking through the main boulevard of the Kelapa Gading culinary district when he notices Febrika's bike being secured next to a lamp post. He then saw a minimalistic building, two stories in height and white in color located right next to the bicycle. The words "BISTRO LA SALLE" are imprinted on the building's front door.

"Here it is," Krishna smiled, walking into the building.

The Bistro was a moderate-sized family restaurant that serves Indonesian, Western, Japanese, and Chinese cuisine, which today is coincidentally crowded. Febrika is seen standing next to the order window, reciting a customer's order.

"One chicken cordon bleu, please," Febrika recites the order.

"Okay, now please take that glass of water to Table 5, please," a female voice responded from behind the order window.

Febrika picked up the glass of water and walked towards Table 5, which was inhabited by three Russian men who are busy smoking.

"Well, apparently I started to take a liking to Indonesia's tropical climate," a bald Russian said, "It's better than the one in Moscow."

"Yeah, it's f*cking freezing there!" a blonde and curly-haired Russian added.

Suddenly the men's conversation were cut short by Febrika, who accidentally spilled the glass of water on the men's ashtray, putting out their cigarretes.

"What the Hell is this?!" the bald Russian yelled, "Why do you put out our smoke?!"

"How rude!" a red haired Russian added.

"You should be fired!" the curly Russian yelled.

"Smoke...you shouldn't smoke here," Febrika stammered.

"How very rude! No need to ridicule us! Why can't we smoke here?!" demanded the bald Russian.

"Forget it," Febrika said as she quickly moved away from the table.

"What do you mean, forget it?!" the red haired Russian yelled.

"What a chicken!" the bald Russian yelled.

Febrika approaches the order window once again, meeting up with an average sized 32 year old tan-skinned woman behind it. The woman has black, chin-length hair and is currently wearing a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans, as well as a white apron.

"Are you okay, Febrika?" the woman asked.

"I'm good," Febrika replied slowly.

"What are you doing there, coward?!" the bald Russian yelled, "What is the meaning of this?! What is your problem?!"

Suddenly the bald Russian's face was splashed with water, startling him. The Russian turned around only to see Krishna standing next to him.

"Putting it out is common sense," Krishna said, before pointing at a 5-year old boy sitting at the table next to the Russians, "The kid over there doesn't like it."

Suddenly the bald Russian grabbed Krishna by his collar, standing up along with his two colleagues.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for saying that!" the bald Russian growled.

"With what?" Krishna asked calmfully.

**A few moments later...**

"We're sorry! We're never going to smoke again!" the bald Russian pleaded for mercy as Krishna tossed him on the street.

Krishna then lifted the curly haired Russian and tossed him on the street as well, before kicking the red haired Russian right on the butt, forcing the man to kiss the pavement.

"Don't you ever dare to step your Communist feet in this restaurant again!" Krishna glared at the three scared Russians, "NOW F*CK OFF!"

The three Russians immediately stood up and scrambled away from the Bistro.

"And say hello for me to your f*cking Moscow too! That city needs to warm up!" Krishna yelled as the Russians disappeared around the corner.

Satisfied that he has kicked out the troublemakers, Krishna entered the Bistro once again, exchanging smiles with the kindergarten boy from before. He then cleaned up the mess on Table 5 and sat there.

"Char Kwey Tiau," Krishna shot out the name of the famous Singaporean dish as Febrika handed over the menu, "I want Char Kwey Tiau."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have that," Febrika said.

"You cannot decieve my nose, Febrika Meylani Irwanda Putri," Krishna said, pointing at the woman behind the order window, "That chef over there is probably making it."

The woman behind the order window smiled, "Febrika, just give the nice man your Char Kwey Tiau."

Krishna smiled in pleasure as he heard that.

**Sudirman Central Business District, 1pm**

Febriani, riding the modified Honda CBR1000RR from before, weaves through the crowded streets of Jakarta, making her way towards the Sudirman Central Business District. As she enters the complex, she quickly searches for a building called "Pasific Place," located at the heart of the SCBD. After a few minutes, she had found the building, parking the motorcycle on the building's carpark before entering "Pasific Place," taking out her Nokia N90 in the process.

Approaching the men's toilet, she dialed a number. After waiting for a while, with no reply, she tries once again. And then...she realised something strange. Everytime she dialed the number, the sound of a phone ringing can be heard faintly from inside the men's toilet. Febriani decided to investigate the toilet, dialling the number again and again as the sound of the ringing phone became louder. As the phone kept on ringing, Febriani took out her standard ZECT handgun and a flashlight, preparing herself for the worst. Febriani opened each cubicle of the toilet, only to find nothing as the phone kept on ringing. After a few minutes of searching Febriani came into the last cubicle...where the phone's ring is the loudest. Bracing herself Febriani quickly kicked the door down, only to find something gruesome.

A dead body of a man, half digested from the stomach down. His arms are covered in some kind of web-like substance. Febriani knew all too well about the characteristics of the victim – a Worm had killed him.

**Meanwhile, at the Bistro**

"Ah, thank you," Krishna smiled as Febrika served him a plate of fresh Char Kwey Tiau, while at the same time the woman from behind the order window is now cleaning up the table next to Krishna.

Krishna quickly grabbed his fork and scooped a handful of the meal into his mouth, chewing it for a few seconds before swallowing it. A smile quickly developed on his face.

"Enough soy sauce and a significant amount of pepper," Krishna said, "Febrika, did you made this all by yourself?"

"Yes," Febrika nodded.

"Wow, I thought you guys hid a Singaporean inside that kitchen," Krishna gave a mischivous grin, before eating his meal once again, "This meal is 99.9999% similar to the one I've tasted at Singapore."

"And why is it not 100%?" the woman asked.

"It's not cooked by a Singaporean," Krishna grinned, "But nevertheless, this thing rivaled the ones cooked by the best chef in the world."

"Who? Gordon Ramsay?" Febrika asked.

"No, my grandmother," Krishna replied, making his usual point-to-the-sky pose again.

"Thank you," Febrika blushed, "You're so kind."

"You're wasting yourself here," Krishna said, "A good cook like you should work at a five-star Michelin restaurant...but you've ended up here, at a simple Bistro in Indonesia. You should chase your dream."

"My dream is to cook here," Febrika said, asisting the woman in cleaning up the tables, "Not working in some foreign restaurant."

"I'm only suggesting," Krishna said, "You should expand your talent so the world can discover it! You should be working under Gordon Ramsay, or George Colambaris, or Kelly Kwok..."

"Good afternoon!" Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by Ratih, who barged into the Bistro, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Aren't you in the late shift, Ratih?" the woman asked as Ratih places her purple jacket on the coat hanger.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to taste Febrika's Char Kwey Tiau," Ratih replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Yo," Krishna called Ratih, "You still owe me an explanation on why the Hell did you hang around at the Jogging Park with that thing and those soldiers."

"Krishna!" Ratih gasped, not because she saw her friend eating there, but because she saw Krishna eating Febrika's Char Kwey Tiau.

"And tell me about ZECT as well," Krishna said as Ratih drooled at Febrika's Char Kwey Tiau, "You seemed to be connected with that organization."

"Ah!" Ratih gave a startled yell, before whispering into Krishna's ear, "Can we talk about this...outside?"

**National Monument Park, 2pm**

"I see," Krishna nodded as he leaned himself against a swingset, "So you're a ZECT agent who fights those humanoid insects called Worms...and you're hiding this from everyone at Bistro La Salle? And also from your friends?"

"Yes..." Ratih replied, "But still, it doesn't explain why the f*ck did you bring me all the way to the National Monument! When I say outside, it's outside the Bistro! Not all the way here!"

"It doesn't seem right if we talk outside the Bistro," Krishna said, "Talking here suits me better."

"Okay, whatever," Ratih said, "Answer this one, why do you steal the MRS-001/KABUTO?!"

"Tell me about ZECT first!" Krishna said, "You've only answered one of my two questions. After you answered all of my questions, then you're free to ask me questions."

"I can't spill you the details," Ratih said, "But believe me, we risk our lives in fighting the Worm! We protect peace!"

"Not good enough!" Krishna replied, "I believe you can't tell me...because you don't know, right?"

Ratih gave her friend a rather shocked look.

"I'm sorry, Ratih, I may have a huge crush for you at high school, but I don't trust people who are not well informed. You are included," Krishna said again, before walking away from a shocked Ratih.

"At any rate, please be our comerade!" Ratih yelled as Krishna walked away from her, "Please! I'm begging you, Krishna Sadhana!"

Hearing his full name being called, Krishna turned around, only to see Ratih kneeling in front of him, begging for his attention.

"Please?" Ratih begged once again.

Krishna looked at his friend once again, before letting out a smile.

"Very well," Krishna said.

"Really?" Ratih gave out a cat's grin.

"However!" Krishna added, "You will be below me."

"I knew this is going to happen," Ratih muttered.

"It's only natural," Krishna said again, making his point-to-the-sky-pose yet again, "I am the strongest after all."

"Hm...okay," Ratih gave a wry smile.

"I'm finished if I resist, right?" Krishna grinned as he walked away, "That's why you're doing this. Seriously? That is what ZECT is doing?"

"Weird guy," Ratih shook her shoulders as Krishna walked away from her, while at the same time her phone began to rang. Quickly Ratih took out her Xperia and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Go to Pasific Place, Sudirman Central Business District and meet Febriani there. Something wrong just happened_," Handoyo's voice said from the other side.

"What is it?" Ratih asked.

"_Our would be Kabuto has been killed_," Handoyo's voice replied, "_By a Worm_."

"Eh!" Ratih gasped, "Understood, I'll be right there!"

As Ratih hanged up her phone, she saw a tall white-skinned man wearing a black trenchcoat coming out of the bushes, faint signs of a goatee is seen on the man's face. The man then followed Krishna towards the National Monument. Krishna kept his pace towards the infamous structure, unknown that the mysterious man is following him. The young man made his way towards the National Monument's maintenence door, before going through the said door. The trenchcoat wearing man followed him afterwards.

**Pasific Place, 10 minutes later**

Ratih walked into the already sealed-off men's toilet as she made her way towards both Handoyo and Febriani, who are inspecting the cubicle where the would be Kabuto has been killed.

"The Worm came straight for him," Febriani said, "Apparently it knew he was chosen by HQ to be the one who harness the power of MRS-001/KABUTO."

"That's why the enemy is such a terrifying opponent," Ratih said as she looked into the cubicle, before gasping in horror.

The man looked exactly like the trenchcoat wearing man that followed Krishna back at the National Monument!

"Oh shit!" Ratih muttered, "Krishna's in danger!"

"Even though a person is qualified to harness the MRS, he or she is useless if he or she took on the Worm unarmed," Handoyo said.

"If one transforms into a Kamen Rider, can he or she match up the Worm's Clock Up?" Febriani asked.

"Of course," Handoyo replied.

Suddenly Ratih darted out of the men's toilet, much to the surprise of both Febriani and Handoyo.

"Ratih! Where are you going?" Febriani asked as Ratih rushes out of the toilet.

"Let her go," Handoyo calmed Febriani down, "She's on to something."

Ratih, now on the modified Honda CBR1000RR, weaved herself through the crowded Jakarta traffic as she made her way towards the National Monument.

"Let's hope the Kabuto Extender can get me there on time," Ratih muttered as she overtook a bus, before increasing the speed on the motorcycle, now dubbed the Kabuto Extender.

Suddenly the red mechanical rhinoceros beetle appeared out of nowhere, flying next to Ratih.

"Are you going to save Krishna as well?" Ratih asked the mechanical beetle. The beetle responded by nodding a few times, before flying away towards the National Monument. Ratih gave a nod before she revs the Kabuto Extender again, speeding towards the National Monument.

**Underneath the National Monument, 2.15pm**

Krishna went down the stairs towards the National Monument's underground compound, still unaware that the trenhcoat man is following him. Krishna navigated his way through a labyrinth of pipes, still with the trenchcoat man hot on his trails. When Krishna arrived at the National Monument's plumbing compound, suddenly he felt a gust of cold wind going through him. As Krishna looked around in confusement, he saw the trenchcoat man in front of him. Both Krishna and the trenchcoat man exchanged stares for a while, before the trenchcoat man's body began to glow, transforming into a Worm.

"I know what you're thinking," Krishna said, "Me being underground with no way of calling my partner? Turning myself into a sitting duck so you can mimic me? Well, I'm afraid you're wrong."

The Worm responded by transforming into it's evolved form, Aracneworm Nigrita.

"Didn't your mother used to teach you manners?" Krishna taunted.

Aracneworm Nigrita responded by hacking away a set of pipes with it's claws, unleashing a jet of water that prevents Krishna from going anywhere.

"You've underestimated my power," Krishna smirked, "If I say come, my partner will come."

Meanwhile, outside the National Monument, the red mecha-beetle is currently circling above the infamous structure as Ratih arrived, quickly dismounting from the Kabuto Extender. She then notices a pack of Worm coming towards her.

"I'm not afraid," Ratih said, cracking her fists, "I'm not afraid to take on you bastards by myself." Ratih then turned her attention at the mecha-beetle flying above her, "Come, Kabuto Zecter!"

The mecha-beetle, dubbed the Kabuto Zecter, instead spun around in the air as it dived below, drilling through the ground.

"Well, shit," Ratih gulped as the Kabuto Zecter abandoned her, "I thought I could use some assistance right now."

The Kabuto Zecter made it's way through the National Monument's underground compound, flying towards the plumbing compound. As Aracneworm Nigrita watched on, Krishna placed his Rider Belt around his waist, ready to transform.

"Because...I...am...the chosen one," Krishna said, slowly raising his right arm into the air. At the same time, the Kabuto Zecter went inside the plumbing compound, allowing Krishna to catch it.

"**Henshin!**" Krishna uttered the infamous command, before sliding the Kabuto Zecter into the docking platform on his Rider Belt's buckle.

"**HENSHIN,**" the Kabuto Zecter announced as Krishna transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto, Masked Form.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ratih cursed as she was cornered into a wall by the Worm pack, "I don't want to die yet!"

As if God was answering her prayers, a series of ionic blasts was fired towards the Worm pack, distracting them from Ratih. The young woman then looked towards the source of the blasts...Kabuto.

"Krishna...you've transformed again!" Ratih said.

"Let's do this you shitheads!" Krishna yelled, challenging the Worms.

A brave Worm came out of the pack, trying to slash Kabuto with it's claws, only for the warrior to fire his ZECT Kunai Gun in Gun Mode again. As the Worm plummeted down, Kabuto welcomed the fiend with a series of slashes from his ZECT Kunai Gun in Axe Mode, pulling the Worm up only to slash it several times on it's chest.

"**Avalanche Break!**" Krishna announced.

Kabuto performed an almighty vertical slash that sliced the Worm in half, destroying it in a green explosion.

"Who's next?" Krishna challenged again.

Another brave Worm stepped forward, this time evolving into Aracneworm Flavus. At the same time, Aracneworm Nigrita appeared behind Kabuto. The two Aracneworms then prepared to Clock Up, crouching as they gathered the momentum needed for the super-speed dash. And then...they disappeared.

"They've Clocked Up!" Ratih gasped.

As Kabuto looked around, he was thrown across the battlefield by two streaks of black and white, sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Krishna laughed as Kabuto stood up, "You pathetic sons of bitches."

"Hang on Krishna!" Ratih yelled as she saw an incoming Worm pack. Quickly she rushes towards the pack and grabbed a Worm by it's shoulder, only to be thrown away by it.

As Ratih was about to be ganged up by the Worms, Kabuto took out his ZECT Kunai Gun in Gun Mode again, firing ionic blasts at the incoming fiends.

"Thank you," Krishna gave a rather sarcastic praise, "For trying to kill yourself to save me."

Kabuto fired another blasts of ionic energy from his ZECT Kunai Gun.

"Looks like the warrior type doesn't suit you, Ratih," Krishna said again as he fired his weapon, "Who can save you if you get killed?"

"Er, Krishna...I think it's time for you to Cast Off," Ratih said, "Looks like these guys are really persistent in trying to kill us!"

"Very well, thought of that as well," Krishna responded, grabbing the horn of his Zecter as he gave it a gentle pull.

Kabuto's bulky armor began to pop open as energy surged through the Rider's body.

"**Cast Off!**" Krishna yelled, giving the horn of his Zecter a good pull.

"**CAST OFF,**" the Zecter announced as the horn was fully pulled.

Kabuto's bulky armor then "exploded" once again, transforming Kabuto from his Masked Form to his Rider Form. The rhinoceros beetle horn lifts itself into Kabuto's helmet.

"**CHANGE BEETLE.**"

Pieces of Kabuto's armor crashes itself into the incoming Worm pack, decimating them in a large green explosion. Ratih, in the other hand, was thrown into the air by the force of Kabuto's Cast Off as Aracneworm Flavus began to activate it's own Clock Up, going straight for the offensive.

"Now let's fight speed with speed," Krishna said, his right hand hovering over a pad located on the right side of his Rider Belt, "**Clock Up!**"

"**CLOCK UP.**"

Immediately everything around both Kabuto and Aracneworm Flavus came to a halt. Even Ratih slowed down, hovering slowly in the air.

(**Clock Up Mode**)

_During Clock Up, a Rider's speed is faster than any human on Earth._

As Aracneworm Flavus charged towards him Kabuto gave the Worm a swift kick to the head, before proceeding to land a combo of punches on the fiend's chest. Before the Worm could recover itself Kabuto switched his attacks to roundhouse kicks, sending bonecrushing blows into Aracneworm Flavus' chest.

Aracneworm Flavus tries to resist by swiping it's claws around, only for Kabuto to avoid the swipes easily, parrying them before replying with a series of punches. Aracneworm Flavus tries another sipe, but Kabuto holds it off with a shoulder thrust, before punching the Worm's chest even more. Rolling on the ground, Aracneworm Flavus spits out blasts of web from it's mouth, only for Kabuto to pull out a kunai blade from his ZECT Kunai Gun, switching it into Kunai Mode. Kabuto easily uses the kunai to slash apart Aracneworm Flavus' web blasts, before making a leap into the air.

"**Avalanche Slash!**" Krishna exclaimed.

Kabuto descends down, his ZECT Kunai Gun pointing downwards. Aracneworm Flavus could only stood up and look as Kabuto landed, piercing the kunai blade of the ZECT Kunai Gun right into it's chest.

"**CLOCK OVER.**"

(**Normal Mode**)

Time resumed into normal as the Clock Up wears off. Ratih's body touched against the ground just as Aracneworm Flavus went out in a yellow explosion, forcing Ratih to shield herself. Kabuto stood up as the flames from the explosion died out around him.

"Kabuto….," Ratih gasped, as she couldn't believe that her friend Krishna could wield such power.

Kabuto looked around as he saw Aracneworm Nigrita standing on a pickup truck, taunting Kabuto to chase him. The Rider gave a brief nod as he walked towards the Kabuto Extender, mounting it before revving the motorcycle.

"That's my...nevermind," Ratih stood up as Kabuto drives away with the Kabuto Extender.

Kabuto entered the main road of Jakarta as he chases Aracneworm Nigrita. The chase went on from the National Monument, to the Harmoni district, and finally, to the Gambir district, where Kabuto manages to catch up with the Aracneworm, after overtaking a Toyota Yaris with two hip-hop looking people inside it, dancing to LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem.

"**Clock Up!**" Krishna exclaimes, this time slapping the pad on the left side of his belt.

"**CLOCK UP.**"

(**Clock Up Mode**)

(**Insert Song: Full Force – RIDER CHIPS**)

Quickly both Kabuto and Aracneworm Nigrita jumped into the air as the traffic around them slowed down, the two grappling with each other. But Kabuto won and tossed the Aracneworm to a truck carrying PVC pipes.

Aracneworm Nigrita stood up, trying to swipe it's claws on Kabuto, but the Rider avoids it, replying the attack with two punches to the chest, before a kick to the torso that sends the Worm falling down. Quickly Aracneworm Nigrita recovered itself, only to be sent down with a kick from Kabuto. Unfortunately Aracneworm Nigrita manages to slash the safety straps on the PVC pipes, causing the pipes to slowly tumble down on the road. Kabuto manages to jump away just as the PVC pipes began to move, but he saw the Toyota Yaris he overtook earlier trying to overtook the truck, right on the path of the PVC pipes.

Aracneworm Nigrita jumped away, allowing the pipes to slam themselves on the ground. Seeing the incoming danger, Kabuto immediately leaped off from the truck and into the bonnet of the Toyota Yaris.

"**CLOCK OVER**."

(**End Insert Song**)

(**Normal Mode**)

The Toyota Yaris immediately collided with the PVC pipes, smashing right into the pipes. Aracneworm Nigrita chuckled as the other cars tried to avoid the commotion.

Meanwhile, a towtruck avoided the collision just in time. As the driver looked back, he was startled to find the two hip-hop men from the Toyota Yaris being hung on his tow by Kabuto, who leapt away from the truck and into a nearby parking lot.

Seeing this, Aracneworm Nigrita extends two tentacles made out of web, wrapping themselves at the PVC pipes and the Toyota Yaris. Aracneworm Nigrita then drags the items as it approaches Kabuto, before swinging the two items right towards the Rider, with Kabuto avoiding the pipes but was seemingly crushed by the Yaris. The Toyota Yaris then exploded, much to the joy of the Worm.

As Aracneworm Nigrita retreated from the scene, much to it's shock, Kabuto stood up from the wreckage, clearly pissed off.

"You think that's going to kill me?" Krishna asked as he walked away from the burning car, "Well, like I said, you've underestimated my power."

Aracneworm Nigrita growled in anger, charging towards Kabuto, but the Rider easily sidesteps the incoming Worm and lands a punch on Aracneworm Nigrita's back, tossing the Worm towards the wreckage.

Kabuto quickly pressed three buttons on the top of his Kabuto Zecter with his right thumb, just as Aracneworm Nigrita recovered itself.

"**ONE, TWO, THREE.**"

Kabuto then slid the front panel of the Kabuto Zecter's front backwards with his left hand while resetting the beetle horn of the buckle forward once more, a charging noise can be heard from the Zecter.

"**Rider...Kick!**" Krishna calmfully uttered the words, before pulling the horn on his Kabuto Zecter with his right hand again, causing the device to open up once more.

"**RIDER KICK,**" the Kabuto Zecter announced as blue tachyon particles traveled up from Kabuto's belt towards his horn for refinement, before the particles shot down into Kabuto's right leg and foot.

Aracneworm Nigrita recovered itself, ready to slash Kabuto once again with it's claw. But the Worm couldn't anticipate what's coming for it next...

As the Worm approaches Kabuto, the warrior quickly performs a roundhouse kick with the right foot smashing against Aracneworm Nigrita's skull. The Worm backed away, clutching it's head in pain as it knelt down, before exploding in a explosion of white energy. As the smoke from the explosion cleared away, Kabuto slowly stood up, performing his trademark point-to-the-sky pose, clearly satisfied with the outcome of the battle.

**Location Unknown, 5pm**

A mysterious man closes up his cell phone as he approaches another mysterious man, who is sitting on a chair.

"I see," the sitting mysterious man said, "At last, MRS-001/KABUTO has been found...and used."

"However, we can't just allow anyone from outside of ZECT to use the MRS," the standing mysterious man replied.

"Do you..." the sitting mysterious man said, turning his chair as he faces the standing mysterious man, "...like owls?"

"Owls?" the standing mysterious man asked.

"Even if it's prey are covered in the black darkness, even if it's breath is stilled as it hides, it smoothly brings it's prey down," the sitting mysterious man explained, fixing his glasses afterwards, "What a beautiful sight."

"I will definitely search and find him," the standing mysterious man said, slowly walking away from the sitting mysterious man.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. I am Justice!

**Previously on Kamen Rider Kabuto – The One and Only**

Aracneworm Nigrita extends two tentacles made out of web, wrapping themselves at a PVC pipes and a Toyota Yaris, heavily damaged from crashing into a pile of PVC pipes a few minutes prior. Aracneworm Nigrita then drags the items as it approaches Kabuto, before swinging the two items right towards the Rider, with Kabuto avoiding the pipes but was seemingly crushed by the Yaris. The Toyota Yaris then exploded, much to the joy of the Worm.

As Aracneworm Nigrita retreated from the scene, much to it's shock, Kabuto stood up from the wreckage, clearly pissed off.

"You think that's going to kill me?" Krishna asked as he walked away from the burning car, "Well, like I said, you've underestimated my power."

Aracneworm Nigrita growled in anger, charging towards Kabuto, but the Rider easily sidesteps the incoming Worm and lands a punch on Aracneworm Nigrita's back, tossing the Worm towards the wreckage.

Kabuto quickly pressed three buttons on the top of his Kabuto Zecter with his right thumb, just as Aracneworm Nigrita recovered itself.

"**ONE, TWO, THREE.**"

Kabuto then slid the front panel of the Kabuto Zecter's front backwards with his left hand while resetting the beetle horn of the buckle forward once more, a charging noise can be heard from the Zecter.

"**Rider...Kick!**" Krishna calmfully uttered the words, before pulling the horn on his Kabuto Zecter with his right hand again, causing the device to open up once more.

"**RIDER KICK,**" the Kabuto Zecter announced as blue tachyon particles traveled up from Kabuto's belt towards his horn for refinement, before the particles shot down into Kabuto's right leg.

Aracneworm Nigrita recovered itself, ready to slash Kabuto once again with it's claw. But the Worm couldn't anticipate what's coming for it next...

As the Worm approaches Kabuto, the warrior quickly performs a roundhouse kick with the right foot smashing against Aracneworm Nigrita's skull. The Worm backed away, clutching it's head in pain as it knelt down, before exploding in a explosion of white energy. As the smoke from the explosion cleared away, Kabuto slowly stood up, performing his trademark point-to-the-sky pose, clearly satisfied with the outcome of the battle.

It was already in the evening when Handoyo, Febriani, and Ratih had reached the parking lot where Kabuto and Aracneworm Nigrita had their battle a few hours prior. A small crater located in the heart of the parking lot, still smoldering with smoke, is all that is left from the battle, with Handoyo and Febriani inspecting it. The wrecked Toyota Yaris had been removed from the area by the police a few minutes ago. As ZECT agents clad in black inspect the surrounding area for any suspicious items, Ratih approaches her two comrades, clearly tired from running all the way from the National Monument complex to the parking lot, since her ride, the Kabuto Extender, has been taken by Kabuto.

"The Worm?" Ratih asked, trying her best to catch her breath, "Did Kabuto defeat it?"

"Looks like it," Handoyo replied, his tone stoic.

"Where's the Kabuto Extender?" Febriani asked angrily, glaring daggers at a clearly tired and now frightened Ratih.

"Well…" Ratih stammered, trying to come out with the best excuse, "…Kabuto took it?"

"But you were the one who took it without permission!" Febriani shouted, "Yes I know your friend is in danger, but for God's sake, Ratih, you have your own bike! What the Hell made you took the Kabuto Extender without permission?!"

"I'm sorry!" Ratih immediately bowed in apology, clearly regretting what she's done.

"How do you plan to take responsibility for this?!" Febriani asked angrily.

"I'll pay it back with the money I work part time…"

Febriani immediately gave Ratih a hard slap to the cheek, causing the latter to winch in pain. A shocked Ratih could only stare speechlessly at Febriani, completely in disbelief over what her co-worker has done.

"Stop screwing around," Febriani said, "You will not work as a member of ZECT."

Ratih could only gasp in shock as Febriani walked away from her, joining Handoyo in investigating the crater. Never before has Ratih felt so powerless before, as if someone has robbed something very dear to her. Ratih loves working at ZECT and despite the mishaps and screw-ups that she has made; she felt that she has tried her best in becoming a good field agent. But Febriani's last sentence has robbed all of her spirits away.

"No…longer…working…for…ZECT…" Ratih stammered softly, still unable to comprehend what has happened to her.

**Kamen Rider Kabuto – The One and Only**

**OP: NEXT LEVEL****– Yu-Ki**

**(Instruments)** Three large insect wings cover the screen, with three green spots appearing on them. Shots of Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Masked Form are shown from various angles, before the insect wings are destroyed by Kabuto in one slashing attack. The scene then changes to a warehouse, where several Worms are being cornered by Kabuto in his Rider Form. Several shots of Kabuto's Rider Form are then shown from various angles, before the Rider makes a jump to the air. And then a scene that depicts Kabuto (Rider Form) riding his motorcycle, the Kabuto Extender, is shown.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Kabuto rides his Kabuto Extender into a warehouse area, before disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

**(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)** As the cherry blossoms disappeared, Krishna, Ratih, and Febrika are seen walking towards opposite directions.

**(Erabareshi mono naraba)** The close-ups of Krishna, Ratih, and Febrika are shown, before switching into a scene where a meteorite crashes into the Tanah Abang district.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Several Worms are shown inside an abandoned warehouse, before a flash of light appears, transforming the Worms into a group of normal looking people. Afterwards a shot of the National Monument from below is shown, the sun shining brightly above it.

**(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)** The Kabuto Extender speeds into an alleyway and disappears from sight, before Krishna walks out from the alleyway, smiling at the camera.

**(Jikan ga nai)** A Daihatsu Gran Max and a Honda XR250 Motard are seen speeding through the same warehouse area from before; with the motorcycle overtaking the van as a holographic ZECT logo is seen next to the two vehicles.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** The Kabuto Extender is seen once again, this time speeding through the congested Jakarta traffic, before a close-up shot of Kabuto Masked Form riding the motorcycle is seen.

**(tokei ni hashirase)** Several ZECTroopers are seen firing on a group of Worms inside an abandoned building, before one of the Worms transforms itself into Aracneworm Rubor, which takes out the ZECTroopers with ease.

**(ashita no sono saki e)** The Kabuto Extender arrives to the scene, attracting the Worms' attention as Kabuto dismounts from the vehicle.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)** Kabuto initiates the "Cast Off" sequence, transforming into his offense-oriented Rider Form, his rhinoceros beetle horn latching into his helmet as his blue visor glowed, signaling the complete transformation.

**(Na ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)** Kabuto and the Worms stared at each other, ready for combat, before Kabuto swiftly takes out three un-evolved Worms with ease thanks to his "Clock Up" function.

**(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)** Kabuto swiftly presses three buttons on his belt buckle as Aracneworm Rubor tried to perform a sneak attack on him, causing blue tachyon particles to circulate from his belt into his horn, before being channeled to his right leg. He then performs a roundhouse kick with the energized leg striking Aracneworm Rubor's skull, causing it to explode.

**(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)** Kabuto poses victoriously amidst the explosion, performing his usual point-to-the-sky pose.

**(Tsuite koreru nara...)** Kabuto stood up stoically in a middle of a park, with the same insect wings from before covering up the screen just as the camera made a close-up shot of Kabuto. The title of the fan-fic appears in the middle of the screen.

**Episode ****3****: ****I am Justice!**

**Menteng Park, 9pm**

Gunshots echoed throughout Menteng Park in Central Jakarta as a platoon of ZECTroopers has managed to corner a solitary Worm into a nearby park fence, firing their machine guns at the alien being. The Worm backed away every time bullets singed its green skin, trying its best to withstand the incoming attacks.

"Finish it off!" yelled a ZECTrooper.

But just as the ZECTroopers are about to finish off the seemingly weakened Worm, the fiend quickly sheds off its skin, revealing its evolved form. Based on a humanoid firefly, the Worm was predominantly black in color, with some green blotches spread irregularly throughout its body. A collar-shaped structure is seen around the Worm's neck, surrounding its green, skull-like head, adorned with a pair of sunken black eyes and a small pair of horn-like antennas. The Worm's right arm was bulky in shape, covered in greenish muscle tissue. While the Worm's left arm was quite striking in shape, as the shoulder area has a large black spike sprouting out of it, with a glowing green patch below. Another glowing green patch is seen on the Worm's elbow, while a large club replaces the Worm's left hand, the club itself was covered in a glowing green patch with black blotches. The Worm's chest also has the same glowing green patch as the left arm.

"Retreat!" commanded another ZECTrooper, knowing how dangerous the threat an evolved Worm could impose.

The newly evolved Lanpyrisworm gave out a loud grunt as it immediately Clocked Up, taking out the ZECTrooper platoon in frightening speeds, before they could even make their retreat. Two ZECTroopers were bludgeoned by Lanpyrisworm's club, sending them flying to the air before crashing down to the ground almost a split-second later, dying instantly.

"Where is it?" a ZECTrooper asked, only for Lanpyrisworm to answer it with a swing of its club. The poor ZECTrooper was sent crashing to the trees, the force of the impact killing him instantly.

Another ZECTrooper was sent flying to his death after Lanpyrisworm bashes its club against the soldier's chest. With only two ZECTroopers left, Lanpyrisworm began to run circles around the survivors, causing one of the ZECTroopers to fire his machine gun erratically, sending bullets through his teammate instead, and killing him instantly. Pleased with its massacre, Lanpyrisworm made its quick retreat, leaving the final ZECTrooper frustrated over both the failure of the mission and the fact that he has accidentally killed his own friend.

Lanpyrisworm made a mad dash throughout the Menteng District, before seeing a security guard patrolling at nearby hotel. Knowing that it must mimic someone to avoid detection, Lanpyrisworm swiftly swung its club against the security guard's head, the force of the attack was so strong it immediately shattered the security guard's head. The security guard lets out a grunt of pain as he collapsed to the ground, lying dead in a pool of his own blood. Lanpyrisworm stood next to the security guard's corpse, its body glowing as it assumes the security guard's form, letting out an evil smirk.

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard, prompting the transformed Worm to turn around. He saw a 20 year old young woman stammering in fright, clearly shocked by the murder that she has seen. The young woman has shoulder-length curly black hair styled into a ponytail, white skin, and an Oriental face, indicating that she's from a Chinese descent. The young woman is now wearing a white Esprit T-shirt, a black coat, and blue denim jeans, as well as white high heels and a black and white striped leather purse.

Immediately the young woman dropped her purse and made a run for it, with the dead security guard chasing after her. Quickly the young woman went into an alleyway, hoping that she won't be caught there. As the dead security guard enters the alleyway as well, another security guard passes through the alleyway, before noticing his dead comrade lying on the street.

"Hey!" called the security guard as he approaches his dead comrade, "Are you alright?"

Meanwhile, the young woman is still running for her life inside the alleyway, with the dead security guard still hot on her trails. She then ran through some twists and turns, hoping to lose the Worm in the complicated alley system. But just as the young woman thought that she has lost her pursuer, when she turned into another corner, she saw the most shocking sight of her life.

The dead security guard was there, standing proudly with a psychotic smile, as if he teleported himself there. Approaching the young woman as she trembled in fear, the dead security guard's body began to glow, his features morphing into that of the young woman. Within seconds the dead security guard has transformed itself into a perfect replica of the young woman, much to the young woman's shock.

"What's going on?" the young woman muttered as she saw her doppelganger standing in front of her, police sirens echoing in the distance as the police was alerted to the death of the security guard minutes prior.

Suddenly a Mitsubishi Lancer patrol car appeared out of nowhere, its sirens blaring loudly. Alerted by the police's presence, the young woman's doppelganger made a run for it.

"Hey!" called the young woman, grabbing her doppelganger as she tried to escape.

"Let go!" cried the doppelganger, trying to muscle her way out of the young woman's grip.

During the struggle one of the young women pulled out the other's hair pin, untying the other woman's shoulder length hair, before the latter makes a frightened dash away from the scene.

"Wait!" shouted the young woman, trying to chase her twin only for another Mitsubishi Lancer patrol car to bar her path. A couple of policemen came out from the patrol car, with three more coming out from the car behind the young woman. The five policemen then surround the completely shocked and surprised young woman, "No, you've got it wrong!"

"Capture her!" a policeman commanded.

The five policemen immediately jumped at the young woman, causing her to drop her twin's hairpin in shock. Taking out their batons, four policemen restrained the young woman as the fifth placed handcuffs on her.

"It's not me!" cried the young woman, "It's the other me who killed that man!"

**The next day**

**Bistro La Salle, 9am**

Ratih, still down from yesterday night's ordeal, mopped the Bistro's floor in a rather unenthusiastic manner before pausing for a moment, rubbing her right cheek where Febriani had slapped her last night.

"I don't get to work for ZECT?" Ratih muttered, her tone indicating utter disbelief, before letting out a frustrated yell as she leans her body against a nearby wall, "Did I get fired?"

Ratih lets out a frustrated sigh as Febrika walks into the dining area, a plate of freshly cooked Char Kwey Tiau on her hands. She then places the plate on a table near Ratih. As Febrika went back towards the kitchen, Ratih suddenly made her way towards the table, her eyes staring at the warm Char Kwey Tiau in front of her, a huge grin appearing on her face which completely eradicates her glum emotion displayed only a few minutes ago.

"Char Kwey Tiau…" Ratih gasped in ecstasy as she saw the dish in front of her.

"You wanted to eat it, right?" Febrika said as she enters the dining area again, this time with a large glass of lemonade.

"Of course!" Ratih said happily, "But why?"

"No reason," Febrika replied sternly as she places the lemonade on the order window, before picking up the plate of Char Kwey Tiau away from Ratih, much to her dismay, "If you don't want it…"

"I want it! I want it! I want it!" Ratih lets out a childish scream as she went after Febrika, who is about to place the Char Kwey Tiau back on the order window, dropping her mop in the process.

As Febrika looked on in shock, Ratih swiped the plate of Char Kwey Tiau away from her, before placing the dish back on the table.

"This is great!" Ratih drooled as she grabbed a chair and sat on it, taking out a spoon and a fork as well, before sniffing the savory aroma coming out from the Char Kwey Tiau, "You and me…we're finally together!"

"Her brain has some loose screws," muttered Febrika underneath her breath as she picked up Ratih's dropped mop and continues mopping the Bistro's dining area.

"Finally I'm eating this wonderful dish in front of me!" smiled Ratih, preparing her spoon and fork for eating, "Febrika! Your dish is the most wonderful thing you've ever given to me!"

"That's not for you."

Ratih's jaw dropped almost instantly as she saw Krishna walking nonchalantly into the Bistro, a black scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Febrika has personally prepared the dish for me, isn't that right, Feb?" Krishna asked, which Febrika replied with a smile, "But I can have Febrika prepare it for you."

"Really?" Ratih's eyes gleamed after hearing that.

"Febrika, can you prepare another Char Kwey Tiau?" asked Krishna, "Can't have me enjoying the best Char Kwey Tiau in the world while Ratih-chan could only drool for it."

"Sure thing," Febrika responded, placing the mop against the wall as she headed straight for the kitchen.

Krishna took out a seat and sits in front of Ratih, before slowly dragging the Char Kwey Tiau dish in front of them towards him. He then picks up a spoon and a fork, before starting to dig into the Char Kwey Tiau.

"Krishna, do you have any idea what consequences that your actions yesterday have brought?" asked Ratih, "I got fired from…"

"Do you want to talk about ZECT here?" Krishna asked back, before pointing at Febrika preparing for cooking inside the kitchen.

Ratih was left speechless by that. She knows that she can't reveal everything about ZECT to anyone, since the organization's policy of secrecy in order to avoid public hysteria. As she stood speechless, Krishna began to eat the Char Kwey Tiau in front of him, prompting Ratih to let out a shriek of dismay.

"Don't make such a wretched sound," Krishna said nonchalantly as he eats, "Another one will be ready soon for you."

Ratih could only let out a soft sigh after hearing that.

"Rejoice," Krishna said again as he continues to eat, "I will help you as your comrade."

"Really?" asked an eager Ratih, knowing that if all goes well, Krishna will help ZECT in combating the Worms and he won't be hunted down because he had stolen the MRS-001/KABUTO before.

"In return I want you to tell me things," Krishna continued, which Ratih replied with a reluctant nod. She knows that the only way she could get Krishna to cooperate with her and ZECT is for her to tell everything about ZECT and the Worms to Krishna.

"No good," suddenly Febrika spoke from the kitchen, "We're out of fish balls."

"Ehhh?!" Ratih gasped in dismay, being denied eating Febrika's delicious Char Kwey Tiau because of the loss of one of its key ingredients, as Krishna chuckled softly, finishing up his Char Kwey Tiau. Ratih then saw that Krishna has finished up his Char Kwey Tiau, letting out a frustrated yell afterwards, much to Krishna's enjoyment as he chuckled even louder.

**Tanah Abang District, 10.30am**

Ratih took Krishna to the top of the Indosat Tower in the heart of Jakarta, which overlooks the decimated and utterly destroyed Tanah Abang District. As Krishna looked at the wrecked district in front of them, Ratih starts her story on ZECT and the Worms.

"In 1997," Ratih started, "A meteorite from space suddenly fell in the Tanah Abang District, destroying it. But that was only the beginning of humanity's crisis."

"It was more than a mere speck that fell out from space, right?" Krishna asked.

"Yeah," Ratih nodded, "The Worms hitched that meteor as their ride to this very planet. Wretched creatures indeed, they kill humans and they mimic that person perfectly. What are they after? What are their criteria in picking their victims? We don't know anything. But they are bringing humanity down. They have intellect."

"So right now you could be a Worm…" Krishna said.

"Perhaps, but I'm not," Ratih replied, "Someday I will defeat all the Worms. I will defeat them! That's why I joined ZECT. "

As Ratih spoke those last few words, her mind remembers an incident from a few years ago, where she stood in front of a burning house, apparently being burnt down by Worms. Tears rolled out from her eyes as she clenches her fists in anger.

"So you have a grudge against the Worms?" Krishna asked.

Ratih didn't answer. She continues to remember the tragic events from a few years ago unfolding in her mind, where at that time she was on a simple trip to her boyfriend's house at the Kramat District, only to find it being burnt down to the ground, with no signs of anyone. She could only cry and cry at that time, while in her heart, she vowed vengeance against the ones who had done this.

"Not exactly…" muttered Ratih, in a sad yet vengeful tone.

Krishna nodded. He then leans himself against the roof's railings, looking at the cloudy sky above them, "So what kind of organization is ZECT?"

Ratih cleared her throat for a brief second, "It's as I told you before. All I know is that it's a secret organization for exterminating the Worms. But the police, who are helpless against the Worms, are secretly helping ZECT."

"I see," nodded Krishna, giving Ratih a few pats to the shoulder, "I learned quite a bit."

As Krishna casually made his way towards the rooftop's exit, Ratih quickly stopped her friend from going anywhere, grabbing the young man's shoulder.

"Wait for a moment," Ratih said, "You should see my comrades first. Maybe they'll think differently about you. Maybe they'll consider recruiting you as a ZECT agent…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Krishna interrupted.

"What?" Ratih asked, completely surprised by her friend's response, "But you said that you'd cooperate!"

"I've done plenty of cooperation for you already," Krishna replied in a nonchalant tone, "I already defeated a whole group of Worms all by myself."

And with that, Krishna went towards the exit again, his expression stoic as usual.

"You tricked me!" Ratih yelled, trying to get Krishna's attention, "If you're going to play this way, then fine. I'll report you to ZECT. I don't care whether you're my friend or not, but you've stolen the MRS-001/KABUTO from us 7 years ago. You will be going to jail for a very long time, Krishna. Perhaps ZECT would eliminate you for this!"

"You can't do that," Krishna replied, still retaining his calm.

Ratih was about to give chase when suddenly her Xperia rang. Quickly Ratih picked up her cell phone, letting out a brief disappointed sigh as Krishna exited the rooftop area.

"Yes?" Ratih asked as she answered her Xperia.

"_Ratih, where are you?_" Handoyo asked, "_We have an incident in our hands._"

Ratih smiled, knowing that she has been given another chance as a ZECT agent.

"Okay! I'll consider it my final chance and do my best!" exclaimed Ratih, relieved that she has not been fired from yesterday's mistake. Immediately Ratih closed her phone and went for the exit, excited at this prospect of redeeming herself.

**Cikini District, 11am**

Handoyo's Daihatsu Gran Max stands by at the Taman Ismail Marzuki complex's parking area, ready to be deployed at any moment. Inside, Handoyo, Febriani, and Ratih are preparing themselves for their current mission.

"Her name is Dyah Ayu Hapsari, a 21 year old commuter worker from Bogor. She's currently under arrest for killing a security guard at Menteng," Febriani briefed the mission, "However someone fled the scene of murder who looked exactly like her."

"In short, one of them is a Worm," added Handoyo.

"Can't we just let the imprisoned one go?" Ratih asked.

"We can't use ZECT's power that easily," Febriani shook her head, "That'll make our secret plans harder."

"I see," Ratih nodded.

"Febriani," Handoyo called.

"Yes?" replied Febriani.

"Go to the Menteng District Police Station and investigate the imprisoned one," Handoyo said, "Ratih, go find the one that fled."

"Understood," replied Febriani, grabbing a plastic bag from a nearby table before exiting the car.

"Okay," nodded Ratih, preparing to exit the car as well, but suddenly Handoyo grabbed her right hand, stopping her.

"Ratih," Handoyo said, releasing his grip on Ratih as he grabbed something from inside a drawer in front of him, "Thinking about the previous incident, I want to give you this."

Handoyo shows Ratih a standard ZECT handgun, prompting a huge smile to appear on Ratih's face. Delighted with this, Ratih immediately grabbed the handgun and pockets it.

"I won't disappoint you, Sir!" Ratih said with great enthusiasm as she exits the car.

**Menteng District Police Station, 11.10am**

Having changed her formal attire into a red satin dress with fish net stockings and red high-heels, Febriani enters the Menteng District Police Station with utter confidence, giving no attention to the policemen who are staring at her figure. After she had stated her intentions to see the imprisoned Dyah to the police chief, she was taken to the station's prison cells, located in the station's basement floor. As two policemen escorted Febriani into the prison cells, the three of them could easily hear banging noise accompanied by the sound of a woman crying.

"It wasn't me!" cried Dyah from her cell, "I'm not the real culprit! It was a weird monster who has my face that did it!"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut your face, lady, like we're going to believe that," said a policeman sarcastically.

"The police has appointed a lawyer to defend your case, maybe she could prove your innocence," said the other policeman, "Febriani Kusumastuti, meet Dyah Ayu Hapsari. Dyah, this is Febriani Kusumastuti, who's going to be your lawyer."

"Nice to meet you, Dyah," Febriani gave a warm smile.

"Now you two have fun," said the second policeman as Febriani enters the cell. The first policeman then locks the cell again.

"Call us when you're finished," said the first policeman as he and his colleague take their leave.

After the two policemen had disappeared into the stairs, Febriani, still with her warm smile, held Dyah's hands together, in an attempt to comfort the still hysterical young woman.

"I believe you, Dyah," said Febriani, "Everything's going to be alright."

"I have an important date today at Grand Indonesia," Dyah said sadly, "It's my chance to be an IT Service apprentice."

"Stay calm, Dyah," Febriani said, "If you follow my instructions, I can guarantee that you will be out of this place today."

"Really?" Dyah asked.

"Really," nodded Febriani, "Now tell me, what happened to you?"

Dyah slowly looked at Febriani, her expression calmer right now. She knows that even though she has met Febriani for the first time, there's something about her that makes her so…trustworthy. As if Febriani will solve every problem that Dyah has. Knowing that Febriani has already believed her story, Dyah tells Febriani everything that she had experienced last night.

**Menteng District, at the same time**

The other Dyah, with her untied shoulder length hair, walked nervously along the pedestrian sidewalk of Teuku Umar Avenue, looking around for any signs of her twin. Dyah is still completely shocked on what had happened to her the other night and is now walking aimlessly to forget her troubles. And then suddenly she saw a policeman and a housewife conversing with each other. Although she has no idea what the two are actually talking about, Dyah has got this feeling that the two of them are actually talking about her. Immediately Dyah fled, running away from the scene as she continues on with her walk, unaware that from behind, she was being followed by Ratih.

"I have found her at Teuku Umar Avenue, and she is heading towards Menteng Park," Ratih reported to Handoyo via her Xperia, "Here I go."

**Krishna's Residence**

"Incredible!" gasped Niken, as Krishna brought with him two large glasses of iced lemon tea.

It was a Saturday, so Niken has no school today, allowing her to spend more time with her adopted brother Krishna at home. The two of them are currently in the living room, enjoying the weekend afternoon there. A few minutes earlier Krishna had made Niken and himself two glasses of lemon tea, made from fresh lemon and tea powder that Krishna had acquired during his shopping run to Manggarai a few days ago.

"Lemon tea ala Krishna," Krishna said as he places the lemon tea glasses on the coffee table, "Enjoy."

"Thanks, bro!" Niken grinned as she drank her lemon tea, "Delicious! Not too sweet and not too sour as well!"

Krishna smiled as Niken gives him a thumbs up, knowing that he had done well to please his sister.

"Hey brother," Niken said, "You seem so happy lately. Could it be the thing you were waiting for came?"

"Right now I'm waiting for something different," Krishna replied as he drank his own lemon tea, savoring in its freshness.

"Something different?" a confused Niken cocked her head, "Could it be….a girlfriend?"

"A girlfriend? Yeah right," Krishna laughed, "The one that waits gets the okay."

"The okay?" an even more confused Niken asked.

"I'm talking about the best Char Kwey Tiau in the world," Krishna said, "Doesn't it sound delicious? And it's sold near here as well!"

"Wow…" gasped Niken, before a huge grin appeared on her face, "I want to try that as well!"

"Leave it to me," Krishna winked.

**Menteng District, 11.30am**

Dyah continues her erratic walk towards H.O.S. Cokroaminoto Road, with Ratih following her from behind. As Dyah nervously navigated her way around the sidewalk, she suddenly stopped and looked behind. Knowing that her cover has been blown, Ratih tried to act as if she wasn't following anyone, looking as inconspicuous as possible as she approaches Dyah.

"Er…" Ratih stammered a bit as she and Dyah are face to face, "Are you Dyah Ayu Hapsari?"

Instead of answering Ratih's question, Dyah made a run for it, clearly frightened by that question.

"Wait!" Ratih yelled as she went after Dyah, before she suddenly saw something.

Walking on the sidewalk opposite her was a young man, around 23 years old. He has a tall and muscular build and tanned brown skin, while his black hair was styled into a military buzz cut. He is now currently wearing a black Black Sabbath T-shirt, a pair of torn-up jeans with a silver chain dangling on the right front pocket, as well as a pair of black military boots. Ratih could only gasp in disbelief at the sight of this man.

"Heru…" Ratih muttered. She is unaware that Dyah has disappeared into the crowd walking along the sidewalk.

After the man had disappeared around a corner, Ratih decided to resume her chase on Dyah, only to find out that the young woman has disappeared.

"She's disappeared?" gasped Ratih as she looked around her crowded surroundings. There were no signs of Dyah whatsoever, "Great, maybe she's the Worm after all."

Ratih searched frantically around the area, going into alleyways in search of Dyah, only to find nothing. As Ratih was busy searching inside an alleyway, she didn't realize that someone familiar was standing behind her. A strong hand touched Ratih's shoulder, startling her, causing her to look behind. Much to her shock, Ratih saw Krishna standing behind her, a huge grin on his face.

"It's you!" gasped Ratih.

"Has your restaurant got any fish balls?" asked Krishna, "My sister wants your Char Kwey Tiau. Granting my sister's meager wish, is your and all of humanity's duty!"

"What the f*ck did you just said?" Ratih shot out in both shock and astonishment, before reverting back to her serious demeanor, "Forget it; I'm in big trouble right now."

"Perhaps I can help?" Krishna lets out a smile.

**5 minutes later**

Krishna calmly made his way towards the Menteng District Police Station, with Ratih going after him, a frightened and concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure about this, Krishna?" Ratih asked.

"For the millionth time, yes," replied Krishna as he enters the police station.

"But Febriani is on watch here!" protested Ratih, "It's part of our plan!"

"There's no need for two lookouts, your plan is useless," said Krishna nonchalantly, going past several police officers with Ratih bowing in apology behind him for his impoliteness, "What you should do is bring them together, with the hopes that they will try to eliminate each other. That is how Worms work."

"That's too reckless!" Ratih said, before she realized something, "Wait a second, that's true. The Worms usually has the urge to eliminate the human that it mimics. Why didn't we think of that sooner?"

And then Ratih saw the unthinkable, Krishna easily going through an authorized personnel only door.

"Hey!" yelled Ratih, going after Krishna through the authorized personnel only door, before finally catching up with her friend, who was still nonchalantly walking past several policemen and policewomen, "I think this is a really bad idea, Krishna, I should talk to my superiors about this."

"We've got no time for that," Krishna said, "Besides; do you want to report your mistake to your superiors? You could lose your job."

Ratih could only give a reluctant sigh.

**Meanwhile**

Back in the detainment room, Dyah is still telling her story to Febriani, crying sadly as she describes everything that she's been through in detail.

"It was my chance to be an IT apprentice," Dyah sobbed, "I finally made a business date, when this happens."

Febriani nodded, giving Dyah a piece of tissue to wipe her tears away with.

"There's no way that you're the Worm, right?" Febriani said.

"Worm?" Dyah asked, wiping away her tears.

"Never mind," Febriani shook her head.

**At the same time**

Krishna made his way towards the detainment room, unaware that the policemen and policewomen around him are looking at him suspiciously, since Krishna has trespassed into an area forbidden for civilians. Ratih was following Krishna from behind, bowing apologetically to every policemen and policewomen she can find.

And then, Krishna walked past the police chief's office, just as the man in question stepped out of it. Immediately the police chief gave Krishna a suspicious stare as the young man stood in front of a door at the end of the corridor, with Ratih following him.

"Where are you two going?" asked the police chief.

"Are the station's prison cells behind that door?" Krishna asked back.

"Yes, why?" responded the police chief.

"We're going in," Krishna said as he immediately went through the door, with Ratih following him suit.

"Wait!" yelled the police chief, going after the two, only for Ratih to slam the door shut and held it in place with her own body, leaving the police chief banging the door in desperation, "Open up!"

Ratih gasped, her mind in a state of panic as the police chief kept on banging the door behind her in an attempt to force his way in, while her body was drenched in cold sweat. She knew that she's going into a lot of trouble for this.

"This is really too reckless!" cried Ratih.

"You stay put," Krishna said as he went towards the basement, "I won't take much time."

Krishna calmly made his way into the prison cells located on the station's basement. The two policemen who are guarding the cells are immediately alerted to Krishna's presence when the young man appeared from the stairs, immediately going out from their posts to intercept the incoming Krishna.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the policemen, "Has the chief given you permission to access this place?"

Instead of answering the question asked to him, Krishna responds by slowly pointing something on the ceiling, prompting the two policemen to look up towards the direction Krishna pointed. Now with their guard down, Krishna easily grabbed a set of keys from one of the policemen's posts, before taunting them with it. Realizing that Krishna had fooled them, the two policemen growled in anger, gritting their teeth.

"Stop it!" yelled the first policeman, charging immediately towards Krishna, only for the young man to easily sidesteps the incoming attack, causing the first policeman to crash into a nearby wall instead, knocked unconscious.

The second policeman then proceeds to attack Krishna as well, going towards the young man. But Krishna saw this coming and simply yanked the second policeman's right leg, sending him to the ground, the impact knocking out the second policeman as well. With both policemen out of the way, Krishna lets out a brief smirk, before continuing his journey towards the prison cells, whistling aloud as he does so.

Outside the detainment room, several policemen are now banging on the door, trying to break it open.

"Push it in!" yelled the police chief.

The other policemen and policewomen helping him nodded in agreement and together they combined their strengths and pushed the door with all of their might, causing it to budge open. But quickly Ratih slammed her body against the door, shutting it quickly.

"This is an emergency!" yelled Ratih, "Krishna, please hurry!"

Meanwhile, Krishna has reached the cell where Dyah was detained, where the girl is talking about a few things with Febriani. Knowing that he has found what he's been looking for, Krishna knocked on the cell door, attracting the attention of both Dyah and Febriani.

"Are you Dyah Ayu Hapsari?" Krishna asked.

Dyah nodded, prompting Krishna to take out the set of keys that he had taken from the policemen earlier, which apparently functions as the keys to the cell room doors in the detainment room. Krishna picked one key, inserting it into the keyhole on Dyah's cell room door. Luckily it was a perfect fit, enabling Krishna to break open into Dyah's cell without any difficulty.

"What are you doing?" a surprised Febriani asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm breaking this girl out," replied Krishna nonchalantly as he grabbed Dyah by her right arm, "Let's go, Dyah."

A confused Dyah could do nothing as Krishna dragged her out of her cell, with Febriani looking on in shock and dismay.

"Who are you?" Febriani asked, glaring at Krishna as he took Dyah away with him, knowing that by breaking Dyah out, Krishna is basically hampering ZECT investigation.

"The man who will rule everything," Krishna replied stoically, before he and Dyah quickly went upstairs, leaving a shocked Febriani behind inside Dyah's former prison cell.

"Open up!" yelled the police chief from outside the detainment room, still doing his best in pushing the room's door open.

As Ratih struggled to hold the police force trying to break into the detainment room, Krishna grabbed her by the collar and pulled her away from the door, causing it to burst open. The police chief and his officers went tumbling down into the floor, surprised by the sudden opening of the detainment room's door. With the police chief and his officers writhing in pain on the floor, Krishna quickly took Dyah outside the detainment room, with Ratih following them.

"Damn it!" cursed the police chief as he stood up, going after the trio with a policewoman, "You won't get away!"

Seeing the two incoming law enforcers, Krishna quickly released his grip on Dyah, handing her to Ratih as he performs a quick shoulder throw on the attacking police chief. An elbow drive to the following policewoman's shoulder was next, stunning the policewoman for a while, which enables Krishna, Ratih, and Dyah to make their escape.

As Krishna, Ratih, and Dyah turned around a corner, a pair of policemen showed up, their batons ready on their hands. Another policeman then appeared behind the trio, ready to strike at any moment. The first baton wielding policeman went first, trying to hit Krishna with his baton. The young man quickly parries the incoming attack, holding the policeman's baton wielding right hand by the wrist before a punch to the face ensues. The second policeman with the baton made his move, but Krishna quickly grabs the policeman and throws him towards the policeman sneaking the trio from behind, knocking the two policemen out.

With their path cleared, Krishna, Ratih, and Dyah headed straight for the station's exit, only for yet another policeman to stand in their way, this time wielding a handgun.

"Hold it right there!" yelled the policeman, holding his handgun nervously as he pointed the weapon at Krishna, Ratih, and Dyah, "Let the woman go or I'll shoot!"

Looking that a gun has been pointed at him, instead of being afraid, Krishna lets out a sly smile, pointing his right hand towards the ceiling, the same trick that he had used with the two policemen back in the detainment room. As expected, the gun wielding policeman fell for it, looking up towards the direction Krishna pointed, lowering his gun in the process.

"Huh?" the gun wielding policeman asked, seeing that Krishna has pointed towards a blank spot on the ceiling, with nothing special there at all.

Suddenly Ratih lunged forward, tackling the gun wielding policeman to the ground. The policeman tried to break free, but Ratih's body weight combined with her restraining his arms made it impossible for the policeman.

"I'm sorry!" Ratih said as she disarms the policeman, grabbing his arms tightly, "This is a misunderstanding! Please let them go!"

As Ratih and the policeman struggled on the floor, Krishna approached the struggling Ratih as a confused Dyah could only watch the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Your organization's true power, ZECT's power, you will show it to me," Krishna said.

"What?!" Ratih asked, confused by what Krishna has said.

Suddenly Ratih was surprised by the sound of alarms blaring inside the police station, an alert signal that signals a prisoner's escape. Hearing the alarms, Krishna quickly took Dyah outside the police station, much to Ratih's dismay.

"Wait for me!" Ratih yelled as she slowly releases the policeman, only for more policemen and several policewomen to tackle her from behind, knocking her to the floor. Ratih tried to escape, only for more police personnel to appear and pin her to the floor, immobilizing her.

"Wait!"

**15 minutes later**

Krishna took Dyah to Suropati Park, still located within the Menteng District, but a good few hundred meters away from the police station. There, he released her grip on Dyah, much to the young woman's bewilderment.

"Don't worry about the rest," Krishna said as a confused Dyah looked at him, "Do what you want. You're free now."

Dyah looked at Krishna for a few moments, still unable to comprehend what is happening. But nevertheless, Dyah nodded slowly, before making a frantic run away from Krishna, knowing that she is late for her meeting at Grand Indonesia. The whole police mix-up had held her back for several hours, but thanks to Krishna, she is able to make it to her meeting, albeit being late.

As Dyah crosses the road in front of Suropati Park, heading towards a bus stop located opposite the park, Krishna could easily hear the sound of bushes being disturbed. He turned around and saw a clearly worn out Ratih walking out of the bushes, her clothing and hair are all messed up from her struggles with the police.

"Krishna!" Ratih called, limping her way towards Krishna.

"That was fast," Krishna said as Ratih managed to catch up with him, trying her best to catch up her breath.

"That wasn't fast at all!" argued Ratih, "Took me the whole 15 minutes to get out of there…thanks a lot, now our plan is a mess thanks to you!"

"Is that so?" Krishna raised his eyebrows, before pointing towards the bus stop opposite the park, "The woman's safe and sound, as you can see."

Ratih saw Dyah hailing a bus that heads towards Grand Indonesia, quickly hopping on the bus as it drove away. Immediately Ratih hailed a taxi, which stopped immediately next to her. The young woman then opened the taxi's passenger door, but before she could go inside, she gestured to Krishna to come with her.

"What are you waiting for?" Ratih yelled, signaling Krishna to enter the taxi with her, "Come on!"

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Krishna sighed, following Ratih as she enters the taxi, "This is so I can let my let my little sister eat your Char Kwey Tiau."

**Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, 1pm**

A well-dressed 30 year old man stood in the middle of an indoor amusement park located on the fourth floor of Grand Indonesia's East Mall area. The man has a rather chubby build, fair white skin, and short, curly reddish brown hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of black jeans, while a set of glasses is seen on his face, a pair of black sneakers on his feet. Occasionally the man looked at his watch, as if he was waiting for someone, before letting out a brief sigh.

"Guess she's going to be late," muttered the man as he takes a seat on a bench located in front of a teacups ride.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kevin!"

Mr. Kevin turned his attention towards Dyah, who is running towards him. She quickly catches up her breath once she's arrived, her untied hair drenched in sweat. But much to Mr. Kevin's surprise, a few seconds later another Dyah showed up, this time her hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kevin!"

Mr. Kevin could only drop his jaw in shock as he saw two Dyahs standing before him, each of them identical with only their hairstyles that differentiate them. The Dyah with the untied hair immediately clenched her fists in anger upon seeing her twin.

"What are you doing?" growled the untied haired Dyah, "Haven't you ruined my life enough today?"

"What are you doing here as well?" the ponytail haired Dyah asked back, "You should disappear!"

"What are you guys?" Mr. Kevin asked, oblivious that one of the two Dyahs was actually a Worm bent on destroying mankind, "Are you guys twins?"

"No, I'm the real Dyah!" said the untied haired Dyah.

"No, I'm the real Dyah!" argued the ponytail haired Dyah.

As a confused Mr. Kevin watched on, the two Dyahs kept on bickering, before eventually a scuffle broke out between the two, with the untied haired Dyah trying to strangle the life out of her twin, with the latter doing the same as well. Mr. Kevin could only watch as the two Dyahs fought each other, each claiming to be the original. As the untied haired Dyah threw her ponytail haired twin to the ground, suddenly Ratih appeared from the crowd, her right hand inside her uniform pocket, with Krishna following her from behind.

"It's dangerous, get away," Ratih told the ponytail haired Dyah, who was struggling to stand up. The young woman nodded in response.

Glaring at the untied haired Dyah in front of her, Ratih took out her ZECT handgun from her uniform pocket, pointing it at both the untied haired Dyah and Mr. Kevin behind her. Immediately Mr. Kevin lifted both of his hands, clearly in shock on what has happened.

"So you're the Worm after all," Ratih said sternly, her weapon pointed at both the untied haired Dyah and the frightened Mr. Kevin behind her, "It's over."

Unknown to Ratih, the ponytail haired Dyah has stood up to her feet, her eyes letting out an eerie green glow. Soon her entire body started to emit a green glow as the ponytail haired Dyah transforms into her true form, Lanpyrisworm. Before Lanpyrisworm could perform a sneak attack on Ratih, Krishna suddenly appeared, pushing Ratih out of the way casually, the Rider Belt already around his waist.

"Hey!" Ratih shouted as she fell on the ground, only to realize what is happening after seeing Krishna standing face to face with Lanpyrisworm, "Oh shit…"

"Well, so it was the imprisoned one," Krishna said calmly as both Dyah and Mr. Kevin backed away in fear.

"Why you…" Ratih growled, firing a few shots from her ZECT handgun at Lanpyrisworm. Unfortunately, the shots did little but annoy the hostile creature, as well as scaring everyone in the area.

"Just as I thought," Krishna said, just as both Dyah and Mr. Kevin ran away to safety, "This is the most thorough way to identify a Worm."

Krishna then lifts up a small portion of his shirt, revealing the Rider Belt wrapped around his waist. Suddenly the Kabuto Zecter bursts out from a nearby trashcan, striking Lanpyrisworm twice with its body, before making its way towards Krishna's waiting right hand.

"**Henshin!**" Krishna shouted, placing the Kabuto Zecter on his Rider Belt's buckle.

"**HENSHIN**," the Kabuto Zecter announced, as blue energy engulfed Krishna's entire body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Kabuto, Masked Form.

Lanpyrisworm slowly backed away, clearly wearing of the newly transformed being in front of it. Kabuto stepped forward, assuming a fighting stance, ready to engage Lanpyrisworm in physical combat at any moment. Suddenly Lanpyrisworm charged forward, bashing its club arm repeatedly on Kabuto's body. Thankfully Kabuto was in his Masked Form, meaning that the blows meant for him were absorbed by the reinforced metal that made up his armor. Easily parrying the club blows with his arms alone, Kabuto dodged yet another swing of Lanpyrisworm's club, before a blow from the Worm's deadly weapon struck his protected back. Kabuto continues to parry Lanpyrisworm's continuous attacks with his armor-protected arms, as Ratih watched the ongoing battle in awe from the sidelines.

At one point Kabuto mistimed his step, causing him to fall down to the ground. Seizing the advantage, Lanpyrisworm lifted up its club arm, trying to strike Kabuto on the chest. But before the Worm could attack, Kabuto take out his ZECT Kunai Gun and fires away, blasting the Lanpyrisworm right on the torso, giving him enough time to recover. Lanpyrisworm tried to attack Kabuto again, only for a series of ionic blasts to be fired from the ZECT Kunai Gun, deterring the Worm's intent. Growling in anger, Lanpyrisworm activates its Clock Up, disappearing into a green blur.

"It Clocked Up!" gasped Ratih.

Seeing that his opponent has pulled out its trump card, Kabuto calmly puts away his ZECT Kunai Gun, before gently flicking the horn on his Kabuto Zecter.

"**Cast Off!**" Krishna yelled as his Kabuto armor began to pop out of place, before giving the Kabuto Zecter a good pull on its horn.

"**CAST OFF.**"

Kabuto's bulky outer armor exploded, revealing the sleeker red armor of Kabuto's Rider Form.

"**CHANGE BEETLE,**" the Kabuto Zecter announced as Kabuto's horn placed itself onto his helmet.

"**Clock Up**," Krishna said, slapping on the belt's right hand pad.

"**CLOCK UP.**"

Much to Ratih's amazement, Kabuto vanishes into a blur of red, chasing after the green blur.

(**Clock Up Mode**)

Everything in Grand Indonesia came into a halt; shoppers being stopped in their tracks, diners stopped eating, while the indoor amusement park's rides were frozen in time. The indoor rollercoaster even stopped, with its occupants still screaming with their hands raised to the air, all of them now in suspended animation.

Kabuto and Lanpyrisworm battled it out in front of the frozen rollercoaster, with Kabuto repeatedly delivering jabs on Lanpyrisworm's chest. Lanpyrisworm tried to attack with its club arm, but Kabuto managed to parry it away, responding with a punch to the Worm's chest, before cancelling the Worm's attempted retaliation with a kick to the stomach.

(**Insert Song: Full Force – RIDER CHIPS**)

Kabuto parried another attack from Lanpyrisworm, before sending a flurry of punches on the Worm's chest. A shoulder throw then ensues, slamming Lanpyrisworm to the rollercoaster track below. The Worm quickly recovers itself, only for Kabuto to switch his attacks to kicks, sending bone-crushing blows onto the fiend's chest, before a straight punch to the face severely disorients Lanpyrisworm.

The two combatants then grappled with each other, tumbling down the rollercoaster track as they do so. Kabuto quickly broke the grapple, sending swift jabs to Lanpyrisworm's torso, before avoiding a swipe from the hostile creature's club arm. Another swipe ensues, with Kabuto grabbing the club's blunt end just in time, before a pair of punches was sent to the glowing patch on Lanpyrisworm's chest.

Gritting its mandibles in anger, Lanpyrisworm swung its club arm towards Kabuto, who was still preparing for another attack. The attack struck Kabuto's chest, sending him flying into the frozen rollercoaster carriages, complete with its frozen passengers. Before Kabuto could react even further, Lanpyrisworm leapt to the carriages as well, swinging its club arm once more. Kabuto swiftly rolls away from the attack, the club hitting the steel carriages instead. Kabuto avoided another swipe, this time causing the club to hit a draft gear that connects two rollercoaster carriages together. As Kabuto watched the coupling between the two carriages broke apart, Lanpyrisworm struck again, aiming its club towards the Rider's chest. Kabuto managed to avoid the attack, but the club hits the separated rollercoaster carriage instead, knocking it off the tracks. Knowing that the carriage would crash into the ground floor below the indoor amusement park, Kabuto quickly grabbed the carriage's only passenger, a young man, before leaping his way down the rollercoaster, the passenger safely in his arms.

Kabuto landed safely in front of the merry-go-round, placing the young man that he had saved earlier on one of the ride's empty horses.

(**End Insert Song**)

Suddenly Kabuto was tackled from behind by Lanpyrisworm and quickly the two went at it again throughout the merry-go-round, with streaks of green and red attacking each other on the frozen ride. This time Kabuto once again regained the advantage, calmly delivering a series of jabs and hooks on the Lanpyrisworm's face, head, and body, before a swift kick to the head sends the Worm out of the merry-go-round, with Kabuto jumping after the creature in pursuit.

Even though it had received quite a beating, Lanpyrisworm still refused to give up, swinging its club arm around in an attempt to bash Kabuto. But the Rider managed to gracefully avoid all of the attacks, before landing several chops on Lanpyrisworm's chest. Holding the tip of Lanpyrisworm's club, Kabuto uses his strength to grapple with the hostile creature, before slowly, but surely, Lanpyrisworm's foot began to lift off the ground. Letting out a loud grunt, Kabuto threw Lanpyrisworm towards the nearby Ferris Wheel, sending the creature flying into one of the ride's booths, which has a couple eating ice cream inside it. After crashing into the booth, cracking its glass as a result, Lanpyrisworm went crashing down to the floor.

Nodding in delight, Kabuto quickly went after the downed Worm, just as the effects of Clock Up began to wear off.

"**CLOCK OVER.**"

(**Normal Mode**)

People shopping at Grand Indonesia's ground floor were shocked with a loud crash as the separated rollercoaster carriage from before made contact with the floor, creating a medium-sized crater around it, as well as causing everyone on the ground floor to flee in terror.

On the other hand, the carriage's only passenger lets out a scream of joy, before realizing that he is not on the rollercoaster anymore. Instead, the young man finds himself sitting on a moving merry-go-round, looking like a complete idiot with his initial pose, with both of his hands up in the air as he lets out his scream of joy a few seconds earlier.

"Huh?" the young man gasped as he looked at his new surroundings, "Where am I?"

Time went on normally at Grand Indonesia, as the remaining shoppers continued their activity, the diners continued to eat, while the indoor amusement park visitors continued to enjoy themselves, as if nothing has happened on the area a few seconds ago.

Meanwhile, the couple eating ice cream on board the Ferris wheel was shocked at the sight that their booth's window has been cracked by a strong outside force, with a huge crack as well.

"It cracked!" screamed a young woman as she pointed on the cracks around her and her boyfriend.

"What happened?" the young woman's boyfriend asked, apparently having no idea on what has happened a few seconds ago.

Back on the ground, below the Ferris wheel, Lanpyrisworm lie down motionlessly, in pain after that powerful throw executed on it earlier. Kabuto approached the downed Worm, cracking his fists as he is now ready to finish his opponent off. Safely behind the two combatants, Ratih watched on as Lanpyrisworm slowly stood up, fighting the pain surging throughout its body as it prepares itself to fight Kabuto once more.

"This guy doesn't know the word quit, does it?" Krishna shook his head, preparing his fighting stance as well.

Lanpyrisworm growled as it Clocked Up, with Kabuto pressing the pad on his right hip as well, going into Clock Up Mode.

"**CLOCK UP,**" announced the Kabuto Zecter as Kabuto disappeared into a blur once again.

"They've Clocked Up again," gasped Ratih, witnessing the two blurs in front of her do battle.

(**Clock Up Mode**)

Kabuto and Lanpyrisworm traded blows once again, with Kabuto launching a series of bone-crushing punches on the Worms' ribs. With Lanpyrisworm groaning in pain, Kabuto seized this moment to grab the hostile creature on its collar, before jumping down the fourth floor, heading straight towards the ground floor, taking Lanpyrisworm with him. As the Worm screeched in horror, Kabuto lets out a calm smirk as he landed on the ground floor safely, but not before slamming Lanpyrisworm face first on the floor below, just a few meters away from the fallen rollercoaster carriage.

With Lanpyrisworm severely weakened from the impact, Kabuto landed a couple of jabs on the fiend's stomach, before a backhanded chop sends Lanpyrisworm kissing the floor again. As Lanpyrisworm struggled to stand up behind him, Kabuto decides that it is time to finish the fight right now, pressing the three buttons on top his Kabuto Zecter with his right thumb.

"**ONE, TWO, THREE****,**" the Kabuto Zecter announced as Kabuto then slid the front panel of the Kabuto Zecter's front backwards with his left hand while resetting the beetle horn of the buckle forward once more.

"**Rider….Kick,**" Krishna announced, his tone stoic, before he quickly pulled up the fully charged Zecter's horn with his right hand, opening up the device.

"**RIDER KICK.**"

Lanpyrisworm stood up, shaking its head groggily, before seeing Kabuto standing motionless in front of it. Seeing the opportunity, Lanpyrisworm charged for another attack, its club arm ready to bash Kabuto into oblivion. But the Worm doesn't know that Kabuto was actually preparing for his finishing move, as blue tachyon particles shot up from his belt towards his horn, before being circulated down his right leg towards his right foot.

Letting out a battle cry, Kabuto performed a roundhouse kick on the incoming Lanpyrisworm, striking his energized right boot against the Worm's skull. Backing away, Lanpyrisworm clutched its head in pain as it knelt down, energy surging throughout its body from its head wound.

"**CLOCK OVER.**"

(**Normal Mode**)

As soon as Clock Up Mode ended, Lanpyrisworm exploded within a sea of green energy, the smoke from the explosion disappearing quickly enough for Kabuto to perform his trademark point-to-the-sky pose, standing proudly amidst the remnants of the explosion, with green flames still licking the areas around Kabuto. Once again Kamen Rider Kabuto has come out victorious.

**National Monument, 4pm**

With the matters at Grand Indonesia now at the hands of the authorities, Krishna and Ratih decided to take a short walk at the National Monument complex, savoring in their victory. Well, mostly it was Krishna who did all the work, but for this once, he actually felt that he must thank Ratih for what she had done for him today.

"You have helped me in defeating the Worm," Krishna said as he and Ratih took a walk through the National Monument's vast park area, "Thank you."

"Finally you've accredited my help," Ratih smiled, "But why?"

"It was your final chance, right?" Krishna replied, much to Ratih's surprise.

"Are you feeling sorry for me?" Ratih gasped.

"No, you're an important source of information for me," Krishna said, "Should the Worm was not defeated today, you will get fired from ZECT for that ruckus at the police station, and I will deem you useless."

"I see," Ratih nodded as Krishna walked away from her, "You really always make everything circle around you."

Suddenly Krishna stopped walking, turning around as he gave Ratih a serious look. Suddenly Krishna slowly looked up to the Sun shining above them, doing his usual point-to-the-sky pose.

"Grandmother said this," Krishna said, "Force the world to revolve around you. It's more fun to think that way."

"In other words…" Ratih tried to speak, only for Krishna to silence her by placing his finger over her lips.

"…I am the center of the world," Krishna continued.

Ratih nodded, but mostly because she wanted Krishna to finish his talk. In reality, she has completely no idea what Krishna has just said. Just as she was about to continue her walk with Krishna, suddenly Ratih noticed someone familiar walking a few meters from them.

It was the same young man from the Menteng District, still wearing his Black Sabbath T-shirt and torn-up jeans. Ratih took off her glasses and cleaned them for a moment, before placing them back on her face, trying to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. But her eyes didn't lie to her; the young man is still there, walking towards an unknown destination. An unseen force then forces Ratih to run away from Krishna, heading towards the young man.

"Heru!" Ratih called as she went after the young man, much to Krishna's chagrin.

"It sure is hard being popular," Krishna sighed as Ratih and the young man disappeared from sight, "I don't even have time to eat."

Unknown to Krishna, a Worm was seen emerging from the bushes behind Krishna, making its way towards the young man. The Worm hissed, preparing its claw as it readied itself to slash Krishna into the afterlife, but suddenly a buzzing noise catches its attention.

The Kabuto Zecter appeared out of nowhere, a sign that Krishna is indeed aware of the danger coming towards him. Quickly Krishna reveals the Rider Belt, still wrapped nicely around his waist, before catching the incoming Kabuto Zecter with his right hand.

"**Henshin!**" Krishna exclaimed, placing the Kabuto Zecter on his belt buckle.

"**HENSHIN,"** announced the Kabuto Zecter as the hexagonal nanotech discs covered Krishna's entire body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Kabuto in his bulky Masked Form.

The Worm hissed, charging towards the newly transformed Kabuto, brandishing its claw as it was now ready to attack the Kamen Rider. Suddenly Kabuto turned around, the ZECT Kunai Gun in Axe Mode already in hand, energy cackling on the axe blade.

"**Avalanche Break!**" Krishna exclaims.

Kabuto hacked the Worm with his energized ZECT Kunai Gun, only for it to shed its outer skin in the last second, the attack shattering the Worm's shed skin instead. The evolved Worm took form of a black humanoid bell cricket with brownish wings, taking flight immediately. As Kabuto looked on in surprise, the evolved Worm lets out a sonic wave, shattering a nearby street lamp, before going straight for the bewildered Rider…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
